Corazón de oro
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: Isabella había sido la paria para su padre desde su nacimiento. Pero no esperaba su última jugada. Y él no esperaba que eso fuera la fuerza de su hija para volverla en su contra. Ahora tenía un matrimonio forzado, vidas en juego si no hacía las cosas bien, secretos por descubrir y un amor por recuperar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stefhenie Meyer, la hisotira, completmente mía.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

Como cuando estas por morir, de esa forma le pasaron los acontecimientos frente a su vista. Los oídos le zumbaron, su mente se abstrajo y el corazón se le encogió. ¿Cómo la veía el hombre que estaba a su lado? Distante, indiferente. Como si aquella reunión no fuera más que una estupidez y ella estaba realmente aburrida. La realidad, era que se había apartado del tiempo y el espacio actual para no derrumbarse como a su padre le hubiera gustado.

El corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, estaba escuchando cada palabra como si fuera una puñalada. Sentía el frío recorrer sus venas como hielo, la furia contenida de años, el dolor de haber nacido en esa familia y sobre todo, de haber tenido el padre que había martirizado su existencia por no ser un hombre. Por no ser un hijo varón. Después de cuatro hermosos niños, había llegado una que había roto con sus esquemas y por lo que sabía, de la mismísima boca de su progenitora. Posiblemente fuera del espíritu santo porque ellos de seguro que no habían deseado otro embarazo después de la complicación de Alec. Su cuarto hermano menor.

Al margen, allí estaba ella. Charlie Swan, duque de Almstrong. Ese hombre se tomaba realmente en serio el nombre de la realeza. Aunque estaban en el siglo veintiuno, por supuesto y aquello era totalmente absurdo. Pero lo que si existía todavía era la burocracia, la hipocresía y las familias de cuna de oro que creía dominar muchos de los círculos sociales importantes de Inglaterra. Londres, su ciudad natal, la ciudad que la había visto crecer se había convertido en su peor enemiga.

-Bella.

Su abogada, y mejor amiga, le extendió la birome con mano firme. Las condiciones habían sido firmes y no había tenido otra opción más que esa. Aceptar, ceder. Dejarse vencer. Al final, lo había logrado. Su mirada se clavo por primera vez en los ojos de su padre, para su desgracia, eran tan distintos como sus hermanos eran iguales a él. Ella era la copia fiel de su madre. Su cabello tan castaño claro que ella había llevado al platinado y sus ojos verdes oscuros como las hojas mojadas del Amazonas, un verde tan potente y a la vez tan misterioso. Que ardía por sí solo en ese momento. El odio, el rencor y la furia se destinaron de tal forma, que su padre apartó la vista. El ganaba la batalla esa vez.

_Pero no la guerra, _se dijo. Tomo la tinta y firmó. Su elegante y delicado trazo acompaño el de su futuro marido. De tan solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Miro una vez más el papel, ella ya no estaba segura de nada, excepto de que esa era la última vez que Charlie Swan controlaba su vida, su destino y sus decisiones.

Aquello había sido como un baldazo de agua de deshielo, por inercia había firmado el documento sin rechinar. Y ahora estaba casado. Hasta el momento había creído que era dueño de su empresa, de su vida y sus decisiones. Que equivocado había estado. Siempre había un señor feudal que estaba por encima del resto. Y él mismo era un mísero plebeyo en ese momento, a merced de los caprichos de un anciano retrógrado y manipulador. Había llegado para un reunión de negocios y se iba atado a una mujer que no había visto desde el instituto privado secundario. Isabella Swan, ella había sido conocida en su mejor momento y aun seguía en boca de todos, aun cuando ella llevaba los últimos cinco años viviendo en América. Desconocía de su vida, pero si la había conocido en el pasado, y había sido un bobo chico más, enamorado de lo que ella representaba. Bella solía sonreír mostrando todos los dientes, reía fuerte y sus ojos eran salvajes. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado temprano y era deseada, y ella sabía hacer uso de eso. Y lo sabía en carne propia. Mike, su hermano menor había salido con ella, alardeando ser su primer chico y ella se había retraído después de eso, habían terminado el instituto y no la había vuelto a ver. Hasta hoy. Cinco años mayor, toda una mujer y una belleza. Tan distinta de lo que la conocía. _Sir __Charlie_, le había advertido, luego de amenazarlo. Que ella era indomable, insufrible y derrochadora. Pero ni siquiera le había sorprendido verlo allí o siquiera le había dedicado una segunda mirada.

Entonces le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su abogada.

-¿La casa de Nana en Manchester, todavía está en mi poder?

Era todo lo que ella había pedido. Esa propiedad que había pertenecido a su abuela. Su susurro fue suave y neutro, ella estaba tan rígida físicamente que parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier segundo. No podía creerlo, la ex de su hermanito menor se acaba de convertir en su esposa. Y había perdido mucho en el intercambio, como su libertad, su autonomía y casi todas sus pertenencias estaban en juego. Pero era el riesgo que debía tomar si quería seguir dentro de la empresa de su familia. Las venas le ardían por la furia, pero lo había visto venir el día que su padre habían echado a perder la empresa por su ambición. Si, su padre había salido adelante, lo había superado y ahora estaban camino a la redención, pero los errores ya habían sido cometidos. Ahora él estaba a las riendas, a medias con el hombre que acaba de marcar su destino. Era estar atado a esa problemática mujer o perder por lo que había luchado por diez años para sacar adelante.

Ella no había abierto la boca, no la conocía para juzgarla. Pero el odio en su mirada le había dicho demasiado. Ella lo odiaba por hacerle aquello. Pero no se había quejado, no había llorado ni le había gritado. Ella no lucia abatida ni sorprendida, pero para ser un experto en ocultar sus propios sentimientos. Sabía identificar quien lo hacía también.

Ella se puso de pie, con todo su glamour e indiferencia.

-Una última cosa..

Ella se giro en un movimiento, la energía poderosa que emanó le hizo ponerse pie por si ella explotaba. E iba a defenderla, después de todo era su esposa ¿No?

-No pienses por un segundo más que me dirás que hacer de ahora en adelante. Ya has hecho lo último que podías hacer para manipularme. Dejaste en claro este contrato, asique cierra tu maldita boca de una vez.

Saco la silla de en medio y salió muy tranquila caminado a paso firme de la oficina. Charlie bufaba. Lo señaló con un dedo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Espero mucho de ti Edward. Que esa fiera se vuelva mansa y no me cause mas problemas.

Se puso de pie, tomo la copia de su _contrato, _comolo había llamado ella y la siguió.

Estaba sola, de espaldas en un pequeño patio interno de la plata baja. Estaba rebuscando en su bolso y le temblaban las manos. El sabía que era aquello, era la misma bronca que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

-Bella.

Ella se giro sorprendida. Mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder aquí..

Ella río amargamente. Sacando las llaves del coche.

-Pensaría que estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. Después de todo, esto te conviene mas a ti de lo que me crucifica a mi.

Frunció el ceño, hasta su voz se había aterciopelado con el tiempo. Pero sus ojos llevaban fuego de tristeza que antes no había estado allí.

-No podía decir que no.

-Seguro…

-¿Por qué tú no te negaste?

La interrumpió.

-Después de todo, teníamos nuestros motivos.

Él se quedó en silencio.

-Tenemos esa maldita cosa que cumplir.

Ella asintió.

-El se asegurará personalmente de que lo hagamos.

Bella suspiró y apartó su mirada, por un segundo, le mostró su vulnerabilidad. Abatimiento y dolor. La muerte de su abuela había sido muy reciente y al parecer eran muy cercanas.

-Esto es increíble..

-¿Que te parece si salimos de aquí?

Ella lo siguió fuera y se detuvo frente a su coche. Un moderno volvo de color plata.

-¿Conoces Ritz?

Ella no se inmutó.

-¿El hotel?

-No, el bar Ritz de la esquina 34sth. Hacen cócteles de mil demonios.

Un leve atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios color coral. Enarcó una ceja.

-¿A las once de la mañana?

-Lo necesitamos.

Ella hizo una mueca de gracia y la ocultó.

-En veinte minutos.

-Te sigo.

Casada. Recordaba a Edward, lo recordaba muy bien. Pero aún así, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado en esta posición aunque su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla atada.

-¿Cual fue tu ruta de escape del embotellamiento?

-Broombridge.

Sonrió despacio. Edward se sentó frente a ella.

-Whisky on the rocks. Para empezar con esto.

Edward sonrió distraido paseando la vista por el lugar. Bella se enderezó, manteniendo todo el conjunto de sus emociones al margen, conteniendo todas sus reacciones. Todo lo que le generaba la situación, tanto emocional como... física.

-Mira.. Tenemos nuestros propios estilos de vida, me quedo claro cuales son las circunstancias en las que estamos metidos. Pero quiero que quede en claro que no somos amigos. Ni siquiera cercanos. Buscaremos un lugar neutral y listo. Sigues con tu vida. Sigo con la mía.

-Estoy de acuerdo…

Ella vacío el contenido de su vado en su boca. Y atendió su móvil.

-Bells_, tenemos una emergencia. _

-¿Que pasó?

Bella reunió sus pertenencias.

-_Yoca.. Atacó de nuevo. _

Bella se quedó de una pieza, con la vista perdida en el vacío. Edward solo la miró, allí tan perfecta. Tan conmocionada por lo que oía. _Tan bella, y tan mía.._

-Por favor, dime que no fue cerca de mi lugar.

Susurro.

-_Lo suficientemente cerca como para ser tenido en cuenta como una amenaza. _

-Estaré ahí mañana.

Edward enarcó una ceja, con el trago en la mano. Mientras la vio pornerse de pie.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Mi abogada se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Edward suspiró. Dejando los recuerdos, las añoranzas cayó en la realidad. Supuso que de eso iba a tratarse el matrimonio con esa mujer, un fantasma. Por que Charlie lo había previsto.

-_Ella solo sabe dilapidar dinero, oh te advierto. París es lo que más ama, te recomiendo que lo restrinjas o ella acabará con tu pequeña fortuna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como ha querido hacer con la mía en estos años.._

La vio partir como el infierno lejos de él.

* * *

Bella soltó los papeles frente a ella y gruñó de frustración.

-Te lo dije.

-Es un bastardo. ¿Acaso quiere apoderarse de todo? ¿Por qué seguir metido en mi vida si todo lo que quiere hacer es perderme de vista?

-Necesita saber que controla algo, Bells.

Bella miró a su hermano mayor. Jasper. Tan rubio como su madre, y los característicos ojos verdes de los hermanos Swan. Aunque los de ellos siempre eran más claros, casi mezclados con algún tipo de celeste. Mientras que los suyos eran oscuros, tanto que rara vez se notaba que eran verdes. Jasper siempre había sido su protector, dentro de lo que más pudo. Él la había apoyado siempre. Ahora más que nunca.

-Puede odiarme.. Pero tiene que dejarme en paz.

-Estas casada ahora, eso debería mantener a tu esposo por delante de ti.

Ella bufo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo tiene del cuello también. Esta tan atado a esto como yo, lo amenazó con perder cada una de sus acciones de la empresa Masen.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

-¿Su propia empresa?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¿Has hablado con él?

Ella negó. No sabía cuando iba a hacerlo o siquiera si quería hacerlo. Mientras más lejos se mantuviera de él mejor iba a resultar todo aquello. Mientras ocupaba todo su tiempo en hacer su jugada para ganarle a su padre. Lograría librarse de ese matrimonio arreglado.

-Rose esta tratando con él, alegó que tiene una pequeña Village a la salida de Northwell.

Bella asintió, ausente. Sin nada en la mente realmente.

-Eso te conviene.

Su hermano mayor era su único aliado. El conocía su vida en detalle como nadie lo hacía. Tal vez por eso era su socio mayoritario.

-Iré a verla en la mañana. Mejor dicho, a trasladarme. Ya le dije que apenas estaré, no tendrá que molestarse por mi pero al menos mis cosas estarán en la casa.

-Padre va a estrangularte.

-Pienso en un plan B. Necesito quedarme con todo el poder de Nany' house.

-Esa es una buena idea. ¿Cómo?

-Creo que voy a utilizar a mi nuevo esposo.

Por lo pronto, tenía unos boletos para la tarde de mañana y no pensaba regresar en un mes.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Había seguido lo acordado el plan y había soltado por vía telefónica que se había casado con la mujer de sus sueños. Tal vez había tirado más brillantina de la que merecía pero no podía hacerle eso a su familia. Cuando su madre había oído el nombre de Bella se había quedado muda. Había soltado que la vida era una ruleta rusa de sorpresas. Entonces supo que tenía que dejarlo. Michael no iba a estar precisamente contento. Desde que ella lo había dejado había generado una aversión por la familia Swan que era inexplicable. Desde luego que allí había historia y estaba muy preocupado de qué fuera realmente, pero no había tenido elección al respecto, y dudaba que su flamante esposa le contara la historia mientras tomaban el té de la tarde.

_Si es que volvía a verla de nuevo_, gruñó para sus adentros.

El timbre de la puerta principal resonó en la casona. Era algo que había adquirido para pasar un tiempo tranquilo. No había dispuesto de mucho tiempo pero no esperaba que se convirtiera en la residencia matrimonial. Menos que familiar. Al menos ella no había supuesto ninguna objesión y tratar con su abogada era más fácil. Parecía conocerla como si la llevará en la piel.

-¿No es un poco temprano para el licor?

Vestía un ajustado jeans que remarcado su esbelta figura una camisa suelta que apenas dejaba a la imaginación y altos tacones color crema. Tenía el cabello recogido en un desordenado moño y todavía llevaba los lentes de sol sobre sus ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja perfecta y delineada. El hambre rugió en su interior, lo cual lo congeló. La fulminó con su mirada.

-¿Haciendo exigencias, esposa?

-Estas borracho.

-Gran observadora..

Él levantó la copa y sonrió antes de beberla de un trago.

-Solo vengo por ciertas cosas, tengo un vuelo en dos horas.

Se giro y la siguió escaleras arriba.

-¿Necesita ayuda para empacar, señora?

Ella se detuvo frente a la pequeña mujer mayor y se quito las gafas. Estupefacta. Esa pequeña mujer de ahí la miraba como si fuera a pedirle que se extendiera en el suelo para no pisar el mármol con sus tacones, y ella lo cumpliría gustosa. La incredulidad la hizo reaccionar de forma negativa.

-¿Señora?

Soltó con aspereza. Luego soltó una risotada y pasó de largo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no.

-Gracias, Elena. Dejame a solas con.. _La señora_.

Bella sintió una corazonada por la puerta del final del pasillo y no fallo. Edward cerró tras él y ella comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones.

-Asique solo.. Te vas.

Realmente no sabía qué demonios hacía ahí con ella, o que estaba tratando de conseguir. Solo sabía que estaba algo borracho, inundado de viejos recuerdos y sentimientos. Deseando muy fuerte que ella se quedara, que pudieran hablar y sacar la mierda fuera de sus sistemas.

-Tengo un viaje.

Anunció sin mirarlo. Encontró una maleta y comenzó a rebuscar.

-La puerta de la derecha.

Ella asintió y abrió la correcta.

-¿Eso significa que tienes fecha de regreso?

-Lamentable.. Pero no puedo asegurarte nada.

-Detente.

Ella lo miró. Edward tenía los ojos brillosos por el alcohol, la camisa desaliñada y un aspecto salvaje. Estaba despeinado y desenfadado. Tuvo que presionar su mandíbula para no ir más allá con sus pensamientos. Si no fuera su esposo, le gustaría. Se hubiera fijado en él. _De nuevo_, se lamentó. Edward siempre había sido muy hombre, alto y ancho de espaldas, su tez tan dorada y tan claros como la miel. Él era hipnótico, era como mirar a un león. Sabías que iba a cazarte, pero estabas toda tan agradecida por su grandeza que solo querías hacérselo más fácil. Quería sucumbir, dejarse llevar por lo que había reprimido, pero estaba tan furiosa. Tan molesta con la vida y el destino se hubieran complotado para ponerlo a él frente a ella en esa situación que no quería hacerlo. Quería olvidar el pasado, liberarse de él de una vez por todas. Y ella, definitivamente, ya había pasado de tratar de conquistar a su hermano para llegar a él. _Ahora lo había cazado._ _Gracias, padre por ello._

-El tiempo esta corriendo.

-Así como nuestras vidas.

-No hay "nuestra". Sigue haciendo lo tuyo, seguiré con mis asuntos y ocasionalmente nos cruzaremos, a efectos prácticos.

-Le dije a mi familia que me había casado contigo.. Mentí para que sea más creíble.

Isabella se acercó despacio. De solo recordar a su familiar, escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para que tu padre no tenga oportunidad de arrebatarme todo lo que tengo y por lo que he luchado hasta el día de hoy.

Ella sintió el odio menguando de esa frase, dicha tan despacio. Su voz seguía siendo profunda, suave y atrapante. Pero el odio seguía latiendo allí. Estaba por alegar cuando él habló primero.

-No le daré chance de arruinarme si es por tu culpa.

Las palabras le recorrieron el alma, ya las había escuchado tantas veces.. _Por tu culpa._ Un segundo de remordimiento fue aplastado por la indiferencia. Bella tomó su maleta.

-Rose me dirá lo que debo hacer, habla con ella. No voy a dejar de hacer mi vida por tu discrepancia. Ni sus caprichos.

-Hay una cuenta de banco con tu nombre, le pertenecería a mi futura esposa y ahora es tuya. Asegúrate de no incendiar tus fondos, no te daré un centavo más.

Bella se paró frente a su esposo. Él ciertamente era más alto que ella, incluso usando sus zapatos más altos. Mucho más ancho que ella, pero segura como el infierno que no más firme que ella en ese momento. Destilando todo lo que pudo reunir, habló. Edward se arrepintió en ese mismo momento, estúpida boca borracha.

-No necesito tu maldito dinero, Edward Masen. Pudrete.

Y ese fue el ultimo momento en el que la vio desde hacía dos semanas. No sabia nada de ella, mientras que había contactado a su abogada para obtener información. La cual había sido negada. Temía que sus mentiras fueran desenvueltas y no volvió a preguntar por Bella. Según su último informe. Había estado en París. No podía hacer nada, más que sumirse en la miseria, trabajar duro para sacar a la empresa del acuerdo y quedar excento. Había estado evitando a su familia y ella no había tocado su cuenta bancaria, la que seguía aumentando debido a que iba a sacar raíces. Ella era la persona más orgullosa que conocía. Lo cual le hacía sonreír. Su temperamento seguía intacto, y ahora podía ver de quién lo había heredado y quién lo había forjado. Pero a la vez no tenía idea de donde estaba, que hacía o de que vivía. O como costeaba sus movimientos porque Charlie había sido muy claro y la había dejado sin dinero absolutamente.

Bella era el misterio más grande que le aterraba descubrir.

* * *

Bella arrastró los pies hasta su asiento y suspiró. Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir todo lo que no había dormido en dos semanas. Camino de regreso a Londres. Donde su flamante vida la esperaba. El corazón le lloraba de solo recordárselo. Edward había caído en las ramas de su padre, la había juzgado sin conocerla y ella lo odiaba. Solo quería vivir para siempre alejada de todos ellos.

-Bells.. Estamos aquí.

Sonrió mientras se enderezaba. Jacob le sonrió. Jacob había sido su mano derecha desde siempre, su piel tersa y morena denotaba su etnia. Ella lo adoraba por eso, además era lo que una mujer designa como agradable a la vista. Alto, puro músculo y sonrisa fácil. Un seductor y su mejor amigo. Jacob estaba de la mano con ella en la fundación.

El auto se condujo solo hacia su nueva dirección y entro en la casa vacía. Cerró los ojos y se despojo de los zapatos. Suspiró.

-Llegas tarde.

Abrió los ojos asustada. Edward estaba parado en una esquina de la ventana con las luces apagadas. Su traje de gala estaba deshecho y lucía miserable.

-¿Haciendo planteos, esposo?

Dejó la botella a un lado, a pesar de que esa noche no había sido capaz de beber ni una gota. Se acercó a ella.

-Fue una noche.. Muy larga.

Ella solo lo miró. Ella había tenido una vida.. Muy larga.

-Y deberías haber estado allí.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame que te ilumine esposa mía. Hoy era la cena aniversario del aniversario de tu hermano menor y fuimos invitados de honor. Tu padre me amenazó para asistir y pues claro, nunca llegaste..

Bella contuvo el aire. Maldita fuera Rose por no enviarle el correo para recordárselo. Sabía que tenía el evento pero ni siquiera había pasado por su mente, tenía cosas más grandes de las que ocuparse. Pero viendo a Edward lucir tan miserable, solo quería llorar de la frustración y rogar su perdón.

-Eso es egoísta.

Él volvió a hablar.

-¿Egoísta?

-Dejar que la gente hable. Estaba solo, humillado, a merced de tu padre y a punto de perderlo todo a cada minuto.

Terminó por susurrar y fue peor que si gritara a todas voces. La traspaso de tal manera que jamás había sentido culpa antes. Pero…

-Por tu causa, puedo perderlo todo. Soy una marioneta en mi propia vida porque no puedes ver más de tu propia nariz..

-No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que yo pasé.

-Bienvenido a mi vida. Lamento que Charlie tenga tanto para sobornarte, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para salir de su radar pero esta utilizándote tanto a ti como a mi. Tu no sabes lo que ha sido mi vida..

-Eso es egoísmo.

Repitió. Ella negó, sintiendo asco revolver sus entrañas.

-No contestaste tus llamadas.

-No tenía señal.

-No tenía ideado donde estabas..

-No tienes qué.

Sentenció. Y cuando le dio la espalda el habló.

-Un hombre te dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Tal vez él tenía más derecho que yo a saber donde estabas mientras estaba tratando de luchar por mantenerme a flote con las amenazas de tu padre ¡Mientras que yo no tenía ni maldita idea de donde estabas!

Gritó. Bella contuvo el aliento.

-No dejaré que lo arruines, Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos. Esta vez había cometido un enorme error y lo admitía, lo había arruinado. Podría haber estado allí, luciendo tan felizmente casada y hacer que funcione. Hacer que Charlie se retuerza. Podría haber hecho feliz a Edward, no ponerlo en peligro. Por primera vez dimensionó de lo que realmente ocurría si dejaba que él librara por su cuenta la batalla. Pero él ya la odiaba desde siempre, de todas formas se prometió que no iba volver a suceder. Se giró, tan indiferente como pudo.

Él habló primero. Edward estaba muy cerca de ella, muy furioso.

-No permitiré que se hable detrás de mí mientras te mueves con tus amantes y haces lo que deseas contigo. Tengo una reputación que mantener, soy un empresario y tengo a un halcón sobre mi cabeza que está esperando que estemos arruinados para poder hundirnos.. No puedo permitirlo.

Ella lo miró fríamente.

-Te lo dije una vez, no vamos a jugar a la casita feliz, no quiero ser tu amiga y esto no es más que un acuerdo. No va a pasar de nuevo, tienes mi palabra. Pero mi vida.. Es privada.

-Dejó de serlo cuando firmamos ese papel.

Ella ignoró el comentario y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de huéspedes. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Podía decir que esa cama era confortable, pero era todo tan nuevo. Edward le erizaba la piel, una furia extraña le recorría el cuerpo cuando estaba en su presencia. Estaba muy lejos de sentirse cómoda con él, pero a veces la familiaridad que sentía por él le traía algunos recuerdos felices de su adolescencia. Tal vez, los pocos que había logrado coleccionar mientras estaba en su casa pasando el rato y Mike la aburría como él solo podía hacerlo. Divagando antes de quedarse dormida no oyó la puerta, pero el perceptible movimiento de la cama a su lado la dejó helada. Despertándola de golpe. Había pasado al rededor de una hora desde que se había ido a la cama. Su querido esposo estaba yaciendo a su lado. Tan rígido como ella.

-No uso la habitación principal, esta es mi cama. ¿Lo olvidas, querida esposa?

Ella suspiró. Aflojando lo que había tratado de retener todos este tiempo, engañándose cuando lo miraba y trataba de olvidar que lo había recordado todos estos años. Su sonrisa fácil, su cuerpo flamante de ex jugador de futbol americano. Él había sido una leyenda en la universidad local. Cómo sabía molestarla, la forma en la que siempre la había hecho reír y el terrible dolor que sintió cuando se apartó por completo. Para ese entonces ella había cedido para salir con Mike. Un estúpido error.

-Estoy muy cansada como para moverme.

Murmuró sobre la almohada. A pesar del odio que fluía de forma natural en su presencia, ella nunca había dejado de sentirse segura en su presencia. Allí en su cama, en su casa, tan íntimo. Que logró cerrar los ojos y dormirse sin pensarlo o considerarlo.

-Bien.. Yo también.

Entonces se convirtió en una costumbre. Ella llegó a casa cada noche para recostarse en esa cama mientras él caía rendido una hora más tarde. La satisfacción que sentía cada noche al verla en su cama era un logro de principiante. No podía concliar el sueño por horas, seguía dándole vueltas a la situación. Ella allí, después de tantos años de sufrimiento. El que había creído que era el amor de su vida. Muy poco le había importado que su hermano estuviera enamorado de ella, pero la media cuota de hermandad que le quedaba en el cuerpo le hizo retroceder. Y ahora el universo los había unido más de lo que había imaginado nunca. Ella era su jodida esposa.

Edward trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, apenas llegaba a cenar pero ella ya estaba acostada. Según Susan, su hermosa y confiable anciana, ella llegaba igual de rendida a dormir. Bella se levantó en medio de la noche, Edward dormía plácidamente esa noche. Él era imposible de no mirar. Su amplia espalda estaba desnuda, su respiración era suave y ella tenía que salir de allí antes de hacer alguna estupidez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stefhenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía. **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Bajo a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, se sentó en la gran mesada y descanso la espalda..

Su cabeza era un meneo de cosas. Tantas responsabilidades estaban por terminar con ella. Quería encontrarle la solución a tantas cosas. Quince minutos después oyó pasos acercarse, contuvo el aliento para que no la encontrara. Pero falló.

-¿Insomnio?

Ella asintió. No podría hacerlo de otra forma. Edward estaba de pie frente a ella en toda su maldita gloria. Pecho deslumbrante y desnudo, pantalones bajos y sueltos, con un par de pies descalzos. Recordaba muy vívidamente haberlo visto así otras veces en su vidas. Esta era potenciada, y peor.

-Lo siento, te desperté.

Susurró. Edward no la conocía muy bien, pero podía ver que ella no estaba bien. No lo había despertado, simplemente había sabido que ella no estaba allí con él. Regresar para verla tendida en su cama era uno de los grandes alivios. El solo hecho de estar en paz, tendido con ella.

-No lo hiciste.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Solo tengo.. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Susurró. Edward la observó por unos minutos. Llevaba el cabello más claro de lo que recordaba pero le sentaba tan natural como el sol, sus rasgos estaban endurecidos, maduros. Y eso le gustó, sabía que Bella no había olvidado que era la niña más bella de todo el instituto. Sino que ahora lo tenía tan incorporado que parecía como si apenas lo notara. Su madurez destilaba sensatez, tanta fuerza y seguridad. Deseó que las cosas fueran más fáciles, las circunstancias fueran distintas y ellos fueran otras personas. Porque como el infierno que iba a admitir a sí mismo que se había imaginado en esa situación con ella, pero tampoco podía sentir la repugnancia a la idea, como debería.

-Eres tan distinta a como te recordaba..

Susurro sin siquiera analizarlo. Solo salió por la boca su pensamiento. Ella dio un respingo sin mirarlo, pero siendo tan consciente de su presencia.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

Fue una sentencia como si se tratara de la peor observación de su vida. Como si no quedará más que ese resultado después de lo que ella haya tenido que pasar. Lo cual se moría por saber. Se encontró cuestionandola. Queriendo saber más de ella, conocerla. Hacerla su amiga. Que su padre no tuviera oportunidad de regodearse de haberlos unido a la fuerza y hacer hincapié en que les había arruinado la existencia de varias maneras.

-Seguro..

Ella se bajó de la mesa.

-Volveré a dormir, tengo un día largo mañana.

Bella estaba muy cansada como para pelear, y de repente necesitaba desesperadamente alguien con quien hablar. Un aliado, un amigo. Seguro estaba tan agotada como para asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía seguir la lucha. Edward no era su enemigo y habían sido unidos apor una fuerza mayor, obligados a modificar sus vidas. Y él estaba frente a ella luciendo tan perdido y exhausto como ella misma.

-Lo siento... Edward. Por ser tan ruda, grosera. Esto es realmente difícil para los dos. Un desafío. Cambiar nuestras vidas a gusto y placer de un anciano lleno de.. Mierda.

Edward río suavemente, más que encantado de haberla hecho sonreír. Ese calor en el corazón que había sentido hacía tantos años atrás allí estaba de nuevo, ella solo tenía que darle esa sonrisa para lograrlo. Entonces fue muy consciente de ella en ese momento, de su pequeña y aterciopelada ropa de cama, de lo más baja que era y de lo frágil que parecía en ese momento.

-Lo se.. Es solo que..

Ella estaba mirándolo a los ojos y nunca se vio más bella. Tan real, tan su esposa. Tan surrealista el deseo de tomarla en brazos y volver a la cama. Mientras ella yacía toda iluminada por la luna. Sus ojos brillaban más y su cabello parecía llamear. Sus rasgos cincelados en granito, su piel tan tersa y pálida.

-..es difícil crear algo a partir de esto.

Completo ella. Pero de repente él tenía otra cosa en mente. _No te veo, no te conozco y quiero desesperadamente hacerlo__**. **_Edward asintió, en sus casi treinta años jamás se había forzado a una situación en la que no quería estar. Excepto esa, y el problema era que aquella ya no parecía tan terrible idea.

-Podemos hacerlo mejor.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Lo vio marchar. Su espalda era un pecado, un gran dragón se deslizaba por su costado izquierdo y parecía abrazarlo.

Atrapó el labio inferior con sus dientes. Sabía muy bien quien dormía a su lado cada noche, y ella era una mujer para la cual había pasado un largo tiempo. Largo tiempo en el que no había sentido ni el más mínimo deseo de romper, hasta ese día. Hasta que se encontró medio dormida con el cuerpo de Edward casi sobre el suyo. El calor abrazador de piel contra piel, la respiración suave sobre su mejilla y la presencia poderosa e inalterable. Había crispado cada fibra sensible de su ser. _Desear a tu marido es peor que desear a un desconocido, al menos sabes que es platónico. En cambio este caso, __Edward__ era tan de su propiedad como el estado lo decía. _

_-_Demonios..

Mascullo entre dientes. Suspirando. Supo que él estaba despierto, pero no se movió y ella no hizo nada por quitarlo. Sabes lo que deberías hacer, Bella. Pensó en reprimenda. Pero también era débil, extrañaba el contacto y había intentado olvidar todo lo que sentía por ese hombre, mientras ahora se le burlaba a la cara. Terminó por caer en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente, sabiendo que se estaba acurrucando a su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Esas maletas?

-Vuelvo en una semana.

_Si es que todo salía como lo había pactado. _Pensó. Tenía los productores demorados, a su secretaria ausente por maternidad y las cosas no iban a hacerse solas. Y después del mes y medio que llevaba moviendo los hilos en Londres, tenia que viajar por papeles a América, encajonar sus pertenencias para traerlas de vuelta. Empacar la oficina y mudarla más cerca de su actual domicilio. Lo cual no le agradaba demasiado. Le gustaba en otro país, pero necesitaba achicar los gastos e iba a lograr todo sola. De allí el destino le deparaba en París. Si, de seguro puede que demorara más de una semana.

Edward se volvió de piedra. Su corazón levemente encogido y su sangre corriendo como el hielo por sus venas. Había comenzado a pensar que ella podía estar cediendo, que se había estado adaptando a sus vidas conjuntas, a los almuerzos o a las cenas compartidas. A los espacios de televisión, al holgazaneo antes de ir a la cama. Incluso dormir abrazado a su espalda cada noche. O que al menos estaba tratando de hacerlo. Pero la vena de la incertidumbre latía muy rápido cuando se trataba de ella, y sabía que estaba huyendo en ese momento.

-El miércoles veintitrés hay un evento de beneficiario, ya sabes quien espera vernos allí.

Ella se detuvo, considerándolo por un minuto. Si lograba solucionar al menos a los productores antes de tiempo, también podía hacer que los patrocinadores hicieran su trabajo mientras ella estaba ausente. Necesitaría a Jacob presente más de lo necesario pero seguro podía lograrlo. Llegaría de regreso el miércoles, aunque eso significaba que tenía que hacer las cosas más rápido y delegar tareas. Demonios. Aquello no le pasaba antes, si ella necesitaba irse simplemente lo hacía sin nadie que le dijera nada.

-Estaré aquí.

-¿Y mientras tanto, donde estarás?

Isabella había temido ese momento más de una vez, la confianza exigida. Exceder de lo que ella podía ofrecer. Entonces no lo miró.

-No hagas más preguntas. No tengo respuesta.

-Si las tienes, no quieres dármelas.

-Tampoco tengo por qué.

Arrastró la maleta a la calle.

-Enviame un correo con la dirección. Adiós, Edward.

* * *

-Necesitas descansar.

-Lo se.. No quiero dejar todo de nuevo, no se cuando podré volver.

-Seguro. Tienes.. Otras responsabilidades ahora.

El tono despectivo casi la hirió. Bella clavó su mirada sobre Jacob. Susan estaba sentada allí a su lado, muy interesada en las bajadas económicas que estaban revisando.

-Nada es más importante que esto para mi, lo sabes. Pero estoy presionada para hacerlo y si quiero seguir luchando por mis objetivos, tengo que lograrlo. Independizar cada póliza de la casa central para sacarme a Charlie de mi trasero.

Jacob bufó. Soltando las carpetas frente a ella. El calor era abrazador ese día, las instalaciones de agua aun eran algo precarias, quería ducharse y le dolía la cabeza. No tenía tiempo ni energía para pelear con su mejor amigo.

-Llevas años intentado hacerlo.

-Tu me dijiste que era momento de utilizar a mi esposo.

Él apartó la vista. Los niños jugaban en el prado trasero con pelotas de tela y falso cuero que ellos mismos habían hecho para divertirse. Las ilusiones de poder ganarse el corazón de Bella ahora era un sueño lejano.

-Solo odio la idea de que tengas un.. Esposo. Y que sea él.

Bella no rió. Jacob conocía cada parte de ella, así como las viejas historias a cerca del apellido Masen.

-Solo en los efectos prácticos de la palabra.

Soltó con pragmatismo. Aunque ella mantenía el pensamiento, odiaba tener un esposo... _y que fuera él_. Bella le dio la espalda, negándose a seguir con la conversación, volviendo a los asuntos económicos con Susan, ella era la mente brillante del lugar. Había sido una de las primeras en capacitar cuando había llegado hacía casi diez años. Tanto había sido su amor por los números que aun llevaba a cabo la tarea de las contabilizaciones de los cinco centros en general.

Jacob continuó redactando la carta para el gobierno, necesitaban que él consiguiera más apoyo. Lo miró brevemente, sintiendo el peso en su corazón. Él había sido su sol y si sombra, acompañándola en sus peores momento, escoltando su inseguridad para salir adelante, siendo su mano derecha y la izquierda también. Sabía que tenía un enamoramiento por ella que no abalaba. Por lo cual nunca insistió pero no ocultó tampoco. Era muy protector y más de una aldeana decía que iban a terminar juntos. Pues, eh aquí la realidad. No era esa. Su flamante marido estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de recordar la mirada que le había dado cuando se iba. Como si le hubiera decepcionado. Cerró los ojos con dolor. Estaba convencida que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Edward estaba lejos de entender sus razones y ella no se las iba a contar.

-Bella...

-No, Jacob. Esta es mi vida. Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para ser yo misma por mi cuenta como tanto lo he ansiado y cortar con los lazos definitivamente. Y eso, incluye mi divorcio. Fin de la historia. Te necesito a mi lado, no en contra de mi. Eres el único amigo que tengo.

Bella salió con las cajas de papeles hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

-¡Bella!

Se abrazo a la pequeña y rió. La niña más bella que había ganado su corazón, su piel oscura, sus ojos cafés y su sonrisa tan brillante como blanca.

-Mi pequeña saltamontes.

-¿Te vas de nuevo?

La tristeza que lleno sus rasgos la daño por dentro.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Tengo tanto trabajo pero te prometo que voy a quedarme por más tiempo la próxima vez que venga ¿si?

La pequeña Eth asintió y salió corriendo hacia el patio con el resto de los niños. La mirada de Jacob, era acusadora.

* * *

_Ella no iba a llegar. _Edward volvió a mirar la hora. Se arreglo la chaqueta del traje, tomó de un sorbo la copa de champaña y se encaminó hacia la entrada del salón.

Bella suspiró en la pequeña sala de entrada. El vestido largo que Rose había elegido para esa noche era algo extravagante, por lo que lo dejó en el olvido y rebuscó entre su guardarropa. Tenía uno que todavía no había estrenado, de un color verde musgo tan oscuro que hacía su piel tan dorada, ya bastante expuesta al sol esos días. La prenda era pura delicadeza y finura, el busto ajustado, con profundo escote. Ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto de allí hasta el suelo en una falda amplia que parecía que flotara al caminar. Sus ojos lucían casi salvajes, por lo que recogió el cabello en una coleta de caballo, en lo alto de su cabeza y caía recta por la espalda. La única joya que la cubría era un delicado reloj de oro semi real. Lo miró brevemente de nuevo, creía haber llegado a tiempo pero tal vez Edward ya se hubiera ido o entrado sin ella. Temió por lo peor.

Se giró una vez más para analizar el lugar. Y allí estaba de pie mirándola desde la puerta. Ella rodó los ojos. Levanto el vestido y se acercó a paso rápido. Sin permitirse sentirse afectada por él, por lo apuesto que lucía en traje y lo bien que olía. _O lo mucho que lo había extrañado_.

-Menos mal, pensé que iba a esperarte por siempre.

Lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar. Edward no podía salir de su estupor. Ella estaba increíble, tan impresionante allí en ese vestido. Sus ojos delineados de color negro, esa mirada apurada y desenfocada. Dios, él estaba nuevamente enamorado de ella.

-Espera.

La ajustó a su cuerpo de la cintura. Bella solo enarcó una ceja.

-No disponemos de mucho tiempo, ya llegamos tarde.

Argumentó para no perder más tiempo a solas. Ella quería escabullirse lejos de él lo antes que fuera posible. Las manos comenzarían a temblarle.

-Mi familia esta allí.

Bella trago pesado. No era el momento para tener una conversación por aquello. Se obligó a ser fuerte.

-¿Quienes?

-Todos.

Asintió lentamente. Tomó la mano de Edward entre la suya.

-Entonces tengo que hacerte una advertencia también.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Esta es una zona de guerra, mi padre es un león. Tenemos que cubrir nuestras espaldas.

-¿Así que vamos a ser aliados?

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

El salón estaba repleto de personas, muchas de ellas políticas, muchos familaires y conocidos, otros compañeros de trabajo de su hermano o incluso de su cuñada. El círculo social más alto de Berlington. Incluso para un duque dueño de unos cuántos acres, no había tantas familias aristocráticas o incluso que le dieran tanta importancia como lo hacía él mismo. La música era suave y apenas estaban sirviéndose los aperitivos, el retrazo no era tanto pero si notorio. Si es que había alguien tomando el tiempo, y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

Edward la llevó dentro, casi sin poder creer que ella estaba a su lado. Esa mujer. Dentro de todas esas personas había muchos que los habían conocido a ambos en el instituto. Ahora estaban volteados hacia ellos. Como la comidilla más reciente, el chisme más jugoso de la alta sociedad. Lo más importante aquí y ahora, era mantenerse en línea para que los comentarios fueran positivos. Un paso en falso y todo el rechazo de una sociedad se te echaba encima. La oportunidad más grande para Charlie. Saliendo del estupor, notó cada mirada sobre ellos, sobre Bella. Llevaba tiempo escondida de los eventos sociales y ciertamente hacer una reaparición de esa clase, era para ser notado. Y así como él se había quedado impactado de verla. Muchos lo hacían también. La acercó a su cuerpo y la miró. Ella se había puesto pálida de repente.

-Estas lista para esto, estoy a tu lado y lo estaré toda la noche.

La sonrisa débil de su rostro borro cada rastro de frustración que tenía con su esposa. Era tan víctima como el de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo. De pronto se puso en su lugar, siendo una niña desvalorizada, desprotegida y luchando contra la malicia de su propia sangre, durante toda su vida. Se dispuso a bailar frente al enemigo, hacerla sonreír cada vez que pudiera. Proyectar la felicidad que realmente le gustaría darle.

Tomando dos copas se adentraron hacia la masa amontonada en pequeños grupos. Bella divisó a su hermano menor acercándose. El más parecido a su padre, lamentablemente.

-Así que mi hermanita menor se casa y soy el último en enterarme.

Su sonrisa era tan falsa como cínicas eran sus palabras.

-Alec.. Siempre un placer verte.

Devolvió en el mismo tono. Su hermano le sonrió.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu querido esposo?

Ella sabía de sobra cual era el arreglo aquí.

-No. ¿Que haces aquí?

Alec volvió a la realidad, demostrando la actitud soberbia y la mirada altanera que siempre había tenido con ella.

-Haciendo negocios, ahora que es de la familia.

-Olvídalo.

Edward apretó su mano, no queriendo intervenir en la diatriba familiar, siendo testigo del horror real que solo se había animado a imaginar. Ella lo miró brevemente, pero Alec volvió a atacar.

-¿Que, el ratón te comió la lengua?

Bella perdió la poca paciencia que nunca le había tenido a Alec. Se interpuso entre su marido y su hermano.

-¿Que, aprovechando una migaja a las sobras de tu hermanita? Patético, Alec.

Antes de que pudiera hacer una confrontación directa de nuevo, Charlie apareció frente a ella.

-Bella.. Tarde, como siempre.

Una sonrisa grande apareció en su rostro. Había aprendido como ser una buena actriz de reparto cuando se trataba de enfrentamientos verbales con su padre. Se dejó caer sobre suavemente en el pecho de su esposo. Edward tardó en salir de la sorpresa y la envolvió para no dejarla caer.

-Oh. Ya sabes como son los recién casados… siempre salir de la cada es difícil. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Charlie la fulmino con la mirada. Siendo consumido por el odio.

-¿Hijo?

Isabellademoró en retirar la mirada de su padre. Por el simple hecho de que había estado preparándose durante toda la vida para la presencia de padre. Pero no para esto. _Incómodo, _pensó. Había conocido a la señora Masen en otras circunstancias, en las peores y secretos corrían entre ellas como demonios en el infierno. Deseosos de salir a luz del sol. Pero no podía arriesgarse con Edward allí de pie, tenía que fingir que él sabía todo o gran parte de las verdades de su pasado. Ciertamente, ellas nunca se habían llevado mal, pero la señora no tenía las mejores referencias de ella misma. Edward se apartó de ella para abrazarla, era cálido y por un momento pensó que tan reconfortante era abrazarlo. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer. Ella no le había sacado los ojos de encima. Midiendo, analizando. _Si, ciertamente tampoco lo hice bien esta vez. Casándome a escondidas con su otro hijo. _

-Bella...

-Señora Masen. Es un placer verla de nuevo.

Difícil de decir esas palabras. No era un placer, nada de esto estaba bien. El remordimiento le carcomía los huesos. Esmeralda Masen sonrió, y estuvo segura de que era auténtica. Ésto, sí que era todo un asombro.

-Es una sorpresa, tengo que decirlo. Pero también me alegra verte.

Deslizó la vista entre su hijo y ella misma, sonriendo realmente. Casi frunció el ceño. Casi. ¿Qué se había perdido en el medio? Edward volvía a estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Madre..

Edward volvía a abrazar a su madre con una dulzura y cuidado, como si la pequeña mujer fuera a romperse. La ternura invadió su corazón. Esme seguía siendo como la recordaba, esbeta y su cabello siempre perfecto. Tenía un atuendo color azul oscuro que hacía sus ojos brillar.

-Te he extrañado madre.

Ella se apartó de él con una suave sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero verte por aquí más seguido, que puedas visitarme con tu nueva... esposa. Ponernos al día.

_De por qué demonios hicieron lo que hicieron_, casi pudo completar en voz alta. Bella se acercó a Edward, en un intento de esperanzado que Alec saliera de su entorno. Su plegaria fue oída cuando arrastraron a Charlie lejos de ellos. Bella se volvió hacia las palabras de Edward. Mucho más nerviosa de lo que se había encontrado nunca en su vida. Su suegra estaba frente a ella y sonrió ante la necesidad de hacer lo mejor que podía. Hacerlo por Edward, porque para él era importante.

-Se que es sorpresivo, impulsivo y descabellado. Pero…

La acercó a su cuerpo, ajustándola a su costado. Sus palabras iban clavándose en ella como la gran mentira que eran. Los ojos le picaron. Pero solo pudo sonrió dulcemente.

-..no podía dejarla ir.

_No de nuevo_, pensó. Edward la miró a los ojos, Bella conectó en ese segundo. Eso había sido para ella, con toda la intensión de que latiera tan en el fondo de su corazón como lo hacía en el suyo. Edward admiró la belleza de sus rasgos, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó completo. La necesidad de poseerla por completo. De besarla en ese mismo momento, alejando a las razones que los habían obligado a casarse. Edward presionó su mano todavía entre las suyas.

-¿Cierto?

Susurró. Ardiendo por dentro.

-Cierto..

Edward sonrió. Casi creyendo que realmente tenía una conexión con su esposa. Y a decir verdad creí que la tenía, la había extrañado, la había necesitado. Sin ella en la cama no había podido pegar un ojo. No podía dejar de rondar en su mente todo el misterio que la envolvía.

Bella se apartó primero.

-¿Nos sentamos a cenar?

Una camarera los alineó en la mesa correcta, su cuñada lanzaba la noticia como una bomba, hacía cuatro meses solamente que estaban casados. Por lo que no parecía ser bien recibido. Cieramente se había acercado a felicitarla cordialmente, pero la amistad que tenía con Alice era algo superficial. Ella estaba más unida a su otra cuñada Rose, su abogada. Ahora mismo su vida era una farsa como para siquiera entablar una amistad. La velada fue tensa, las conversaciones eran superficiales, la cercanía de Edward y su familia estaba por enviar su cordura por el suelo. Hiperventilando por la incómoda situación se excusó.

Esme fue la primera en ponerse de pie junto a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al aseo?

Bendijo a la mujer y sonrió. Sentía que las paredes estaban a punto de presionarse contra su cara, quedarse sin aire y desmayarse.

-Por favor..

Bella estaba blanca como un papel. Edward mantuvo un ojo en ella mientras se retiraba con su madre, y frunció el ceño. Apenas había tocado su comida. No había bebido el vino. Se puso de pie para ir tras ella.

Estaba segura de que el aire faltaba en esa habitación, abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres y se acercó al lavabo, se mojo el cuello y suspiró, tenía que calmarse. Se acercó a la ventana y se dejó caer en la corriente de aire, cerró los ojos, respirando por primeramente en la noche.

-¿Náuseas?

-Mejor ahora.

Abrió los ojos. Esme estaba tan silenciosa como el lugar.

-No estoy embarazada.

Dijo rápidamente. Esme enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Dios.. No.

Río con ganas, con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-Tengo claustrofobia.

La mujer se vio notablemente más relajada. Demasiado como para ser bueno, pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar en ello.

-Es solo que..

La puerta se abrió. Edward entro convertido en una furia. Se acercó a su altura, acariciando su rostro. Con más colores ahora.

-Dios, me asustaste.

Le susurró. Su piel siempre tan suave estaba más fresca, acarició la mejilla.

-Tienes colores en el rostro ¿Necesitas algo?

Bella trago pesado, en muchos años nunca había habido una persona que se preocupara por ella. Descubrió que le gustaba. Que le gustaba de él.

-No, necesitaba aire. Estoy mejor.

Edward miró a su madre, captando el mensaje. Esme se disculpó hacia la salida.

-Los dejo, volveré a la mesa o comenzarán a hablar.

-Gracias..

Edward tomo el asiento vacío, sin poder evitar acercarla a su cuerpo. Bella cerró los ojos.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Pánico. Creí que podía controlarlo. No puedo estar encerrada en el mismo espacio que el, sabiendo que esta observando, analizandome y tratando de aplastarme a la vez. No puedo...

-Bella, detente.. Necesitas relajarte. Estamos juntos en esto ¿Recuerdas?

El arrepentimiento batalló con todas sus defensas.

-¿Y tu familia?

Edward se mantuvo callado. Sopesando lo horrible que había sido tenerlos a todos frente a su esposa.

-Tu padre parece decepcionado, apenas me ha dirigido la palabra. Tu madre cree que estoy embarazada y tu hermano.. Dios. Esto es un desastre.

Se puso de pie para darle la espalda. Edward la siguió.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.. Todo siempre es por mi culpa..

La envolvió en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Suspirando, siendo fuerte por ella también.

-No es tu culpa. Me encontraba a merced de tu padre hacia tiempo. Le pedí un favor económico cuando mi padre estuvo a punto de fundir la empresa, tenia que hacerlo y sabia las consecuencias. Charlie Swan no juega limpio jamás.

Ella se relajo en sus brazos. Dejando su mejilla en su pecho, disfrutando del calor que emanaba. Sientiendo la seguridad reconfortante, su confianza la abrazaba.

-Somos víctimas de un idiota.

Edward rió, la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Bella era pequeña, su cabeza daba justo por debajo de su mentón y eso le gustaba. Ese vestido la hacía parecer una ninfa, sus curvas siempre habían sido pecaminosas. Pero era su mujer y si Dios supiera todo lo que él la deseaba en ese momento. Un extraño sentimientos de posesión le atacó profundo. La necesidad de protegerla de todos sus monstruos.

-¿Volvemos?

Edward se apartó sin mirarlo y salió del baño. El cuerpo le temblaba, estaba muy segura de que no se debía al ataque de pánico. Edward siempre había sido apuesto y ahora era todo un hombre. Grande, que la había envuelto en sus brazos como si la pudiera reclamar. Se rió para sí misma, él podía hacerlo todo lo que quisiera, pues ya la tenía donde siempre había estado. A su merced. Pero sin saberlo esta vez. De todas formas, se consumiría por dentro antes de que él lo descubriera. Ella iba a liberarlos a los dos de todo los males para que cada uno pudiera ser feliz con su camina.

Aunque eso incluyera perderlo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Las luces habían bajado, la música de salón resonaba y se vieron envueltos en las parejas que bailaban. Edward le tomó la mano derecha y se posó frente a ella.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

Sonrisa ladina, mueca de gracia y mirada salvaje. Bella se quedó sin aire, viendo frente a ella al muchacho de dieciocho años del que se había enamorado una vez hacía tanto tiempo. El brillo de las luces iluminaba su mirada, su postura era más derecha e incluso él mismo estaba más ancho de espaldas. Pero era él, era el Edward por el que ella había llorado, rogado y perseguido. Y allí estaba ahora. _Siendo mi esposo, _asintió. Escondiendo los sentimientos para ella misma.

Bella le tomó la mano suavemente. Matando cualquier rastro de pasado que aun quedara en ella.

-Dado que tenemos cinco años para librarnos de esto, podemos aprovecharlo.

Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo, mientras se movía por la pista. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido. Bella siguió hablando. Pero el estaba cada vez más perdido en sus labios, la forma en la que se movían para hablar. Porque él recordaba bien la forma en la que lo hacían al besar. Ella había sido dulce e inocente en ese momento.

-Cenas, vestidos costosos, lujos.. Hacer enojar a papá. Creo que me gusta.

Rió estando de acuerdo. Bella suspiró y se acomodó en sus brazos. Le gustó esa comodidad, como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, como si lo hiciera hecho desde siempre para ser más exactos. Edward la miró, ella no elevaba la mirada a su rostro. Estaba apenada. Demostrando que estar aquí y toda la situación le afectaba más de lo que ella realmente se creía capaz de soportar.

-Lo siento por tu familia, de verdad..

-Estuviste genial, y gracias.

Solo entonces ella lo miró.

-No voy a mentirte, odie engañarlos. No toda la gente merece ser víctima de Charlie, pero conozco un poco a tu familia. Se que les harías profundo daño con toda esta mentira. Tus padres ciertamente no se merecía esto...

Mientras el orgullo y la simpatía invadían su pecho. Otro totalmente distinto le recorría espeso por las venas. Comenzaba a sentir propia esa mujer que tenía entre los brazos, ella era suya y cada vez que la miraba estaba cada vez más decidido a dejar que las cosas comenzaran a funcionar entre ellos.

-¿Qué hay de mi hermano?

Ni por un momento se le había escapado que Mike la miraba como si ella fuera el mismo diablo, pero a la vez cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando él la añoraba. Y eso había incendiado cada fibra sensible en él. De verdad que no sabía qué había sucedido entre ellos, y lo podría haber evitado si no hubiera tenido ese estúpido pensamiento de que su hermano la quería de verdad. A pesar de que Edward la había conocido primero.

Ella no lo miraba directamente, pero tampoco lo hacía más lejos de él. Tal vez su hombro.

-No conozco la relación que tienes con él, pero creo que tampoco se lo merecería.

Susurró solo para él.

-¿No sientes la necesidad de contarle la verdad? ¿De que él sepa que todo esto es mentira?

La crudeza en su voz le hizo mirarlo. Solo para ser consciente de la intensidad de su mirada. Tenía que tener especial cuidado en la respuesta si no quería arruinar lo que hubieran logrado allí.

-Definitivamente, no. Solo estoy pensado en tu familia para tu propio beneficio. No me importa lo que piense, no desde hace mucho tiempo.

A Edward le tomó todo un minuto asentir. Bella supo que él no iba a dejar el tema atrás. No por mucho tiempo y desconocía realmente por qué el quería sacarlo de ella. _Celos, malditos celos, _se gruñó para sí mismo. La perfección de la noche se había arruinado en ese ceño fruncido con algo más que molestia y esa indiferencia auténtica. Al menos un poco más de tranquilidad le había invadido.

-De todas formas, gracias.

Bella asintió sin mirarlo.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

La música llenó el silencio, los movimientos fueron más fluidos y se perdieron en medio de un grupo de personas. Se sumergieron en un mar pensamiento y sentimientos encontrados. Bella sentía tanto remordimiento que estaba confundida, se dijo que no quería llegar a este punto con él y no sabía hasta donde habían cruzado la línea. Porque quería confiarle cada parte de su ser, que trajera a colación cosas del pasado no era más que un detalle. Pero estaba negada a ceder alguna parte de ella, Edward no tenía la culpa pero no podía confiar en él. Simple y llanamente. Estaba bajo los tentáculos de su padre. Bella conocía mejor que nadie las tretas del viejo, la manipulación y la extorsión, y sabía que si quería conseguir algo de ella iba a atacar todos su flancos. La quería arruinada, hundida. Y ella no podía permitírselo. No por ella, sino porque iba tras Edward. Mucho dependía de ella, muchos… Tenía la meta clara de no ahondar más en la relación con Edward, pero si emplear más distancia nuevamente.

-Pueden engañar a quienes quieran, pero yo manejo los hilos..

Bella se separó de su marido por unos centímetros para enfrentar a su padre.

-¿Que pasa, _padre, _no te agrada la idea de que me haya aliado con quien pretendías que odie? ¿Eso no esta bien para ti?

Estaba tan rígida que temía moverse bruscamente y quebrarse. Charlie dio un paso amenazante frente a ella, con la vista clavada en la suya. Destilando tanta oscuridad que no podía creer que ese hombre hubiera sido su progenitor.

-Seguro.. Eres tan ligera como tu madre. Una vil ramera. No me extraña que te use..

Edward decidió que iba a romperle la cara de tan solo escucharlo decir una palabra más. Por el bien del decoro, de la publicidad y toda la jodida población presente. Se abstuvo de hacer una escena. Mantuvo a Bella junto a él, pero se enderezó en toda su gloriosa altura y lo miró. Frialdad, severidad y una presencia poderosa. Charlie podía creer que controlaba el mundo con su suciedad, pero estaba de pie frente a un magnate que había ganado por cuenta propia todo lo que tenía. Era reconocido y él también podía jugar este juego. Cansado de ser un títere.

-Suficiente. Swan, estás muy equivocado si crees que le vas a faltar el respeto a mi esposa. Olvidas con quién estás hablando.

Charlie le restó importancia. A penas lo miró. Casi riendo por la intromisión.

-Limitate a quedarte en silencio, este asunto es entre Isabella y yo.

Bella tomó su oportunidad, mientras Edward la retenía en su lugar.

-¿Qué es entre tu y yo, Charlie?

Ella lo quería entender todo de una vez por todas, porqué demonios la odiaba tanto, porque quería hacer de su vida un infierno. Dolor mitigando sus entrañas, desprecio corrompiendo su alma. Por que al parecer, después de todo le dolía. Edward le ahorró el drama que estaba a punto de generar, apartándola de él.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella de esa forma o será la última vez que lo hagas. No habrá una próxima porque vas a arrepentirte. Tú lo dijiste, ahora ella está bajo mis órdenes y no tiene porqué escuchar tus sucias ordenes.

Charlie rió. Ladeando su sonrisa calcina. Dejando que cada poro de su piel liberara un poco más de odio hacia las dos personas que tenía en frente de él. La locura desborando de su mirada. Bella lo vio todo claro en ese minuto. Por más que se alejara de ese hombre, jamás iba a dejarla en paz. Tembló del terror.

-Como si fueras rival para mí..

Edward lo enfrentó. Dándole poco espacio para reaccionar.

-Mi esposa, mi problema. Yo la controlo. Si no lo pudiste hacer con la tuya, lo lamento. Razones le habrán sobrado para abandonar tu lecho. Deja a Isabella en paz.

Charlie perdió los colores del rostro. _Así que los rumores habían sido cierto después de todo, _pensó Bella. Se le erizó la piel, conteniendo el aliento. Los dos hombres se midieron por un largo segundo. Edward la atrapó del brazo, suavemente jalando hacia él.

-Nos vamos, Bella.

Charlie se recuperó despacio. Lo miró una ultima vez.

-No creas que puedes jugar conmigo.

Edward sonrió.

-Eso esta por verse.

* * *

El silencio reinó en el coche de regreso a la casa. Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Charlie la odiaba, ella lo había visto esa noche. Negándose a dejarla libre de las torturas de ser su hija. Le había enfurecido a tal forma que capaz ella fuera feliz por un momento que casi la llevó a a la destrucción allí mismo. Ignoraba si había habido testigos del incidente. Lo que si le había quedado muy claro esa noche, era que él no iba a parar nunca. Haciendo su vida un infierno hasta su último respiro. Las palabras de Edward se colaban en su mente, ella había tenido un amante y lo había olvidado. Bella era tan pequeña, pero recordaba que su madre dormía en su cama más de una vez. Lentamente las memorias de su infancia fueron llenando su mente. Su madre llorando cada noche, las puertas cerrándose con violencia. Gritos. De sus hermanos mayores, de ella misma y de su madre. Todos siempre generados por su causa, las discusiones se habían vuelto inmanejables en el último tiempo. René, su madre, tampoco había soportado tenerle en su vista, Charlie sabía buscarla luego de las peleas para encerrarla en el cuarto con su madre a punto de tener un ataque psicótico. Había sido un martirio. Sus hermanos comenzaron a odiarla, Jasper fue el único que largo plazo pudo separar las reacciones de sus padres y acercarse. Crear una relación con su hermana pequeña. Sus tres hermanos mayores no, se habían convertido en sus enemigos. Había crecido tan sola hasta que huyó a la casa de su abuela materna, y allí descubrió que su madre se había suicidado. Una razón más por la que la culpaba. Aquello había sido un torbellino y hasta el día de hoy, lo seguía siendo.

-Deja de pensar.

Bella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-No puedo..

-No dejes que envenene tu mente.

-Lo ha hecho por años.

-No ahora.

Ella frunció el ceño. Apenas capaz de mantener la ira para sí misma, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Edward realmente no la entendía.

-¿Que lo hace diferentes ahora? Siempre ha torturado a alguien porque me odia. Primero mi madre, ella no podía tenerme frente a ella sin comenzar a gritar hasta que se suicidó. Luego mi hermano mayor, lo azotaba cada vez que era bueno conmigo. Ahora tú, castigado a estar atado a mi para poder manipularme y esto que sucedió hoy.. No va a parar.

-Bella..

Edward estaba aparcando en la entrada de la casa. Ella siguió elevando su voz, tan fuera de su elemento como jamás la había visto.

-¡Enfrentarte a él fue un error, el mejor y del que estoy agradecida, pero estará sobre ti ahora y no puedo detener eso! Él puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, lo hacho desde siempre. Pero no puedo permitir que te lo haga a ti.

Bella bajo del auto, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y corrió por las escaleras.

-¡Bella!

No podía manejar sus emociones en ese momento, no podía tenerlo en frente de ella. Edward era saco de otro costal, no podía dejar que arruinara su vida. Todo era siempre por su culpa, ella no podía evitar ser el foco de la venganza de su padre, tal vez castigaba a su madre por haber tenido a una niña. Pero sus palabras de hoy le habían calad profundo, él la había llamado zorra. A ella, a su madre.

-Bella…

Se encerró en el cambiador antes de que él pudiera verla. Arrancó su vestido del cuerpo y lo lanzó al suelo con odio. Desató su cabello, éste se desenvolvió de forma furiosa. Gruñó hasta que quitó la última horquilla. Estaba llena de furia.

-Bella, por favor.

-¡Dejame sola!

-No voy a hacer eso.

Edward montaba guardia frente a la puerta, no tenía pestillo, podría entrar si quisiera pero tampoco quería invadir su privacidad. Ella salió del cambiador con la ropa de dormir, uno de esos cortos y reveladores trajes de dos piezas de _Victoria Secrets_ que estaba empeñada en ocultar. Detrás de su furia podía no ser muy consciente de lo que había elegido. Despeinada y algo fuera de órbita, tan sexy como el infierno.

-¿Por qué no estás preocupado? ¿Porque no me odias también porque el amenaza con tu futuro y tu empresa? El podría quitártelo todo..

Edward no pudo dejarla escapar esta vez, la atrajo a su cuerpo en un movimiento brusco. Bella perdió el eje de su enojo, para no caer sus manos aterrizaron en su pecho. Él no sonreía, pero no estaba especialmente molesto. Bella comenzó a temblar, la furia olvidad y eso nuevo que le recorría el cuerpo entero. El aroma de Edward llenaba sus sentidos, los que uno a uno fueron bajando de niveles. Tomando consciencia de dónde estaba ahora mismo. Estaba descalza y era mucho más baja ahora, Edward estaba una cabeza por encima de la suya. Inclinado hacia ella, todo apretado contra su cuerpo. Le gustó. Edward acarició su mejilla ¿Cómo podría odiarla? A esa mujer tan dañada, tan presionada y tan infeliz. Tan marcada y tan asustada de vivir. El instinto solo le obligaba a protegerla. Quería todo lo contrario, hacer lo posible para alejarla de esas garras.

Hacerla libre.

-No le tengo miedo.

Susurró. Edward delibeó su mandíbula suavemente. Ella tenía rasgos tan suaves ahora, su piel era tan nívea y sus labios tan rosados. Ella cerró los ojos luchando con las lágrimas. Su voz fue un susurro ronco.

-¿Por qué?

-Un hombre no atenta contra su familia, ni menos una mujer indefensa. Eres mi familia ahora y yo protejo lo que es mío. Charlie se equivocó si pensó que sería un eslabón fácil de romper.

Bella abrió los ojos. Las lágrimas contenidas, enrojeciendo sus bellos ojos almendrados, el verde de su mirada se volvía más profundo. La piel de sus mejillas se enrojecía levemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy trabajando en deshacer la sociedad. Disolverlo de las acciones y la toma de decisiones. Sigo siendo el presidente de mi lugar.

Bella le dedicó una larga mirada. Sientiendo apenas un atisbo de esperanza.

-Espero que puedas.

-Puedo lograrlo, tal vez. Pero si sigues permitiendo que te manipule mentalmente lo dejas ganar.

-No recuerdo una vez en que alguien me haya defendido. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo por mi cuenta.

La furia lo delató, el agarre más firme de sus manos ahora. Bella contuvo el aliento.

-Hoy te faltó el respeto, eso es imposible de ignorar. No hice un escándalo porque no podemos darnos el lujo, pero cariño, voy a tener mi revancha de la mejor forma. De todas formas ya tengo lo que más quiere.

Lena sonrió.

-Gracias, Edward.

-Vamos a dormir.

Bella se dejó caer sobre las mantas y Edward se refugió en el cuarto de baño. Él suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Ya iban casi dos meses de aquello y aún no había logrado lo que le había dicho a Lena. Pero iba a hacerlo, le iba a regalar su libertad y su pase propio a la cima. Él tenía que recuperar el control de _Masen__'s__ Community_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

Desde que abrió los ojos lo supo.

Miró hacia su lado de la cama y ella no estaba. Suspiró y se giró. Había sido mucho para manejar la boche anterior, ella había llorado en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida. A pesar de que había hecho lo posible por demostrarle que él estaba allí para ella.

Bajó su café y tomó la nota.

-La señora salió temprano, me pidió que le diera esto.

_Lo siento, volveré antes del almuerzo con Gran Printz. _

Edward asintió. Sue desapareció y arrugo la nota en sus manos. Ella había huido. No había sido fuerte y no había podido mirarlo a los ojos. Él tampoco habría sabido qué hacer si ella despertaba a su lado aunque sea un día, había sido una larga noche.. Al menos ella había dejado una nota, aquello era un avance milenario.

-Demasiado.

Murmuró para sí mismo. Entró en su oficina recordando lejanamente las reuniones del día, solo tenía una meta en mente. Y hasta que no diera con lo que quería no iba a descansar.

No le sorprendió encontrar a su secretaria ya esperándolo con todo listo para empezar. Amanda sonrió desde su postura mientras le tendía la agenda.

-Buenos días, esa no es la cara de un recién casado.

El sonrió y guiño un ojo. Se dejó caer en su escritorio, moviendo los papeles frente a él.

-Te equivocas, estoy agotado. Fue una noche muy larga..

Amanda rió y le entregó unas carpetas.

-A mi no me engañas..

-Es cierto, fue una noche larga y estoy realmente agotado. Esa es la verdad.

Admitió. Ella sonrió suavemente.

-Puedes hablar conmigo. Hemos sido amigos desde siempre.

Edward suspiró largamente. Mirando la pared frente a él. Decidió que no iba a comentar nada de su situación marital. Quizás nunca. Sonrió y volvió a lo que realmente era importante para él en ese momento.

-Demasiado de lo que justamente no quiero hablar ahora. Pero.. Por que no seguimos con nuestro planes de MacCarthy. Necesito lograr un acuerdo con él.

Amanda lo miró perpleja.

-¿La competencia?

-Exacto, es quien tiene suficiente poder adquisitivo para ponerle un peso a las elecciones.

-Pero..

-Solo tengo que poder llegar a él.

No necesitaba la aprobación, ni que su secretaria estuviera de acuerdo. La idea radicaba en reunir a los representantes de la firma en general del producto. Edward seguía siendo el gerente de la corporación, pero al ser un imperio basado en acciones. Cada cual tenia su propia opinión, decisión e inclinación política.

-Es más... tengo una misión para ti.

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba asiento frente a su jefe.

-Dispara.

Amanda era lista, demasiadas veces, para su gusto, se escondía por detrás de la secretaria sensual. Con esas gafas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran sensacionales y ese traje ajustado al cuerpo, cualquiera podía detenerse solo a verla, apreciarla. Pero no era eso por lo que llevaba tantos años trabajando para él. Su astucia era sobrevalorada, ella era los ojos y oídos de la empresa, la mano derecha de Edward. Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, él lo sabía. Y era gracias a ella.

-Los accionistas de la empresa, son doce en total. Eso me incluye y también incluye a Charlie Swan. Quiero una carpeta de cada representante legal para poder idear el plan.

Amanda asinitió, media sonrisa y conocimiento brillando en su mirada.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Por supuesto, quiero convencerlos a cada uno de ellos de retirar las acciones de Swan.

-El tiene mucho peso en sus hombros.

Eso era lo que había previsto y en base a eso podía generar el plan. Solo que el trabajo sucio iba a tener que ser hecho por Miranda, ella era mujer. Todos los socios eran hombres. Y aunque se sentía un machista, anticuado y grosero, sabía que no estaba exigiendo demasiado. Más que ella usara su extrema elegancia y belleza, para el fin de los hechos. El fin de la manipulación Swan.

-Lo sé, él por su cuenta es casi mayoritario. Nadie se animaría a enfrentarlo, estaría acabado en cuestión de semanas. Pero si unimos el frente en contra de él, podemos bajarlo de la junta electoral. Quedarnos con sus acciones y recuperar la empresa.

-¿Crees que atacarían a un poderoso socio accionario?

Edward tuvo que sonreír. Si tan solo ella presenciara las reuniones de control de calidad del producto y toma de decisiones. Cada uno temblaba en su lugar para dejar a Charlie decidir qué era lo que se iba a hacer de ahí en adelante. Estaba harto, hastiado de que pudiera controlar cada aspecto de su vida. Lo quería tan lejos de la empresa como lo quería de Bella.

-Lo harán, solo necesitan saber que todos piensan igual. Entonces tendré todas las acciones en la mano.

Amanda estaba atónita esta vez.

-¿Cómo piensas ganar?

-MacCarthy es mi plan de respaldo.

Dijo despacio. Su secretaria cayendo en la cuenta del plan en realidad.

-Estas loco.

Edward rió.

-Tal vez...

-¿Vender las acciones? Vas a quedarte sin la empresa. ¡Dios, es una locura!

Amanda no tenía por qué enterarse del resto del plan. Iba a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones de todo. De por qué él en particular, de cual era el trazo exacto del plan y si ella lo captaba a tiempo, cuál era el real interés en hacer aquello. Lucas MacCarthy era el enemigo más antiguo y más conocido de Charlie Swan por muchos aspectos. Desde siempre se había conocido la rivalidad entre estos dos hombres, tanto en los negocios como en la vida privada. Edward había hecho la tarea la semana anterior, averiguando, buscando una pista de algo que le diera un indicio de por qué se odiaban tanto. Hasta que había encontrado una publicación tan vieja como la prensa amarillista que la había publicado. En la nota, Lucas era acusado de seducir públicamente a la mujer de Charlie. Edward no dudaba de eso, René había sido una mujer muy coqueta para la época, ella era conocida por sus relaciones sociales. Pero no estaba seguro de qué tan profundo podía llegar a ser en realidad la relación entre ellos. No encontró más nada. Pero la pica estaba ahí, tiempo después el matrimonio se había venido en picada. Edward relacionó las fechas de los años, de lo que ella creía recordar.

Un hombre, un tercero en discordia. Era una suposición que bien podría ser acertada, como no. Pero estaba apostando fuerte a MacCarthy. Algo que no sabía en realidad si él iba a querer ayudar.

Tras su silencio, Amanda lo miró de forma intensa. Edward habló despacio.

-Puedo tomar el riesgo.

Aunque pretendiera vender la empresa. Tenía otras más pequeñas funcionando perfectamente, en una de ellas se encontraba su hermano como gerente y su padre encargado de planta. No se proyectaba trabajando con ellos, abandonando las grandes oficinas de _Masen's. _Dejando atrás el negocio tecnológico para volcarse en toda la producción metalúrgica. No era su área, pero si no quedaba otra opción podía volver a empezar como otras veces lo había hecho.

_Lo importante era sacarse a Swan de encima_, pensó.

De todas formas ese no era el plan A. Solo esperaba que Lucas hiciera acopio de solidaridad con él. Con su esposa y con su futuro mismo.

* * *

-Isabella.

Levantó la vista de un salto. Frunció el ceño.

-Tenemos un problema.

La severidad de la mirada en su hermano casi la dejó sin respiración. Se levantó abandonando las tareas financieras. Estaba siendo un dolor en el trasero llevar a cabo la cosa. En conjunto con su cuñada Alice había formado un negocio de la moda. La gente rica subía una fotograma de su ropa, armaba su closet mediante una aplicación y pedía consultas en línea a cerca de todo lo referente. Qué podían usar para una cita, qué debían comprar para completar sus atuendos o que prenda estaba totalmente fuera de moda. Claro que cada movimiento que hacías allí tenía costo y allí tenías la ganancia. Tenía a Alice enloqueciendo por la demanda, contratando asesoras de moda a tiempo completo para ayudar al negocio, rentando una oficina en el centro de Nueva York como lugar físico de trabajo. Lidiando con el matrimonio, la organización y las cuentas. Bella estaba tratando de apaciguar las aguas. Ella era el soporte tanto económico como administrativo de la empresa. Iba bien y viento en popa.

Pero no era lo único con lo que tenía que lidiar.

Jasper la guió por el pasillo hasta la escalera y de ahí a la oficina superior del segundo piso. Era un edificio viejo, re acondicionado lo mejor posible para ser habitable. Estaba limpio y fresco a esa hora de la mañana. Si bien el calor era sofocante y de temperaturas mucho más elevadas que en país, era más soportable. Era seco.

Bella paseó la vista por el centro. Aprehensión apretó su corazón. Podía ser ella misma en ese lugar. Pero no todo estaba saliendo tan bien como lo había esperado, los últimos meses habían sido difíciles.

Aquél era el edificio central de operaciones, ciertas capacitaciones se daban lugar allí. Era donde controlaba los otros cinco centros dentro de África. Cinco cedes con sus distintas atenciones, actividades sociales y médicas. Ese era su trabajo real. A lo que dedicaba alma y vida. La razón por la que pasaba más tiempo en un avión que en tierra firme. Que si no fuera porque los negocios y el sustento, el combustible que mantenía el corazón latente de la asociación se daban lugar en Nueva York, simplemente se quedaría en ese lugar para siempre.

_Si no fuera porque ahora estoy casada_, refunfuñó.

Desde la oficina de Jasper se podía visualizar claramente las fronteras del terreno. La casona estaba ubicada en uno de los centros de concentración poblada de Namibia. Por lo que era algo favorable, así como algo que jugaba en contra de ellos todo el tiempo.

Jasper señaló la frontera sur. Lindante con un campo abierto y salvaje. En el cual se veía al menos unos cinco metros más atrás un claro. Apenas unos uniformados de la guerilla estaban armados y rondando las paredes.

-Que demonios...

Jasper suspiró.

-Jacob está en la oficina local de la policía, pero este es el grupo de Yoca. Ellos no harán nada si deciden atacarnos.

El corazón se le congeló. Todo por lo que habían luchado, las personas a las que ayudaban. Los niños desprotegidos, las embarazas sobre las cual tenía un cuidado especial. Su alma lloró. Todo estaba en las manos de Dios.

-¿Qué crees tú?

Jasper había servido en su juventud a la Marina. Había sido un SEAL. Por lo que su cuerpo era grueso en músculos, era unos diez centímetros más alto que ella. Ahora tenía el cabello corto y sus ojos claros brillaban con furia. Entonces lo supo antes de que él se lo dijera, a pesar de todo, él tenía un plan.

-Que tenemos una chance, por lo menos hasta que las aguas se tranquilicen. Tengo unos cuantos amigos viajando hacía aquí.

Bella asintió. Eso era le doble de peligroso. El grupo de Yoca podía sentirse más amenazado y lanzar su odio a través de las puertas del infierno. _Yoca_, pensó con desagrado. Él era su enemigo número uno en este país. Las otras comunidades eran más armoniosas.

-De acuerdo, tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo que irme en unos días.

Su hermano sonrió con pena.

-¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

Ella se estremeció.

-Tan distante como lo pueda rayar.

Se giró para no dar más explicaciones y salió hacia el pasillo. Jasper era ajeno al medio acuerdo que tenía con Edward. O si quiera al hecho de que dormía a su lado para acallar las pesadillas que la atormentaban desde hacía un tiempo. Él las había silenciado mágicamente.

* * *

Edward suspiró antes de bajar del coche. Llevaba dos semanas evadiendo a su madre. A su familia en general. Su padre había estado presionándolo por el lado del trabajo, Esme apenas lo había dejado respirar desde la fiesta. La presentación oficial de Isabella. Entonces supo que esa noche le pertenecía a ellos, para dar explicaciones. Que gran cosa que ella no se encontrara en la foto, para variar.

Tres semanas sin saber de ella. Habían sido una agonía. Se había enfocado en trabajar, empeñar cada tiempo de energía para hundir a Charlie. No sabía si lo iba a lograr, pero valía la pena el riesgo. Mientras, estaba tratando de levantar otro negocio si es que se iba a la quiebra, el dinero estaba girando a montones, así como su mente. Amanda estaba cubriendo el terreno rápidamente pero le faltaba conseguir la pieza final del juego. Sin esa parte, no tenía nada.

Debatiendo entre arrepentirse y volver por donde había venido, la puerta principal se abrió. Su madre somó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Piensas bajar o quedarte a vivir allí?

Edward sonrió. La tensión presente en cada músculo de su cuerpo, trató de convencerse de que tenía que hacer esto solo. Pero hubiera rogado que lo acompañara, si Bella tan solo hubiera estado allí.

-Voy, madre.

Soltó, sabiendo que iba derecho al matadero.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

Esme lo envolvió en sus brazos. Edward siempre había amado a su madre, imposible no sentir el terrible dolor por mentirle. Por engañarla. Porque desearía que todo se hubiera dado de forma distinta, pero cuando dejas tu destino al azar termina en las manos equivocadas. Además no sería capaz de agregarle una preocupación más a su padre, si él supiera que había sido puesto en esta situación por su culpa. Por no haber sabido llevar _Masen's_ en su momento. Acabaría con él, su corazón era débil después de tanto maltrato de una mala vida. Edward había perdonado a su padre y eso incluía arrastrar con las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué has desaparecido? ¿Dónde está Bella?

Su madre estaba ansiosa. Todo aquél asunto la ponía nerviosa. Bella había sido una pieza clave en la familia Cullen desde hacía décadas y ahora lo era mucho más.

-Ella está de viaje, su negocio es algo movido. Odiaba perderse la cena familiar, pero manda saludos.

Esme sonrió.

-Espero que pueda venir contigo la próxima vez.

Mike apareció de repente en la entrada del pasillo camino a la cocina y apenas lo miró.

-Oh, Edward.

Edward rodó los ojos. Mike jamás le dirigía la palabra, y desde que sabía que estaba casado con su ex novia, él parecía utilizar cada momento para recordarle por qué no le dirigía la palabra. Mike ciertamente, era un idiota, no es que le preocupaba demasiado. Pero si le importaba por sus padres.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Intentó generar una conversación. Mike lució sorprendido mientras sacaba la botella de agua del refrigerador, lucía como si hubiera estado ejercitándose.

-¿Ahora lo preguntas? Gracioso.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió hacia la piscina. Edward suspiró. Ahora eran adultos, pero las pendejadas de su hermano no tenían fin. Se giró hacia su madre y se ofreció para ayudar a poner la mesa.

Esme le dio una mirada. Edward sonrió, ella siempre había esperado que soltaras la información por tu cuenta, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar lo ansiosa que estaba por saber toda la verdad. O lo que él iba a inventar como una verdad.

-Vamos, madre. Suéltalo.

-Eres frustrante, hijo. Pero puedes comenzar por el principio. Ahora mismo.

Sentenció. Dejando la lasagna en el horno, Edward dejó la ensalada a un lado y tomó la lata de cerveza. Su padre estaba en su sesión de terapia comunitaria, una charla que daba los domingos a medio día para jóvenes con adicciones. Eso era solidario de su parte, compartir la experiencia propia. A las familias, como ellos que habían atravesado infiernos por salir adelante.

Entonces la cara de Bella se le cruzó en la mente. El pecho se le llenó de algo que nunca se

permitía recordar.

-Nos encontramos en un bar, luego del trabajo. Ella estaba allí con sus compañeras y yo festejaba el último contrato firmado. Ésa era una gran victoria, me sentía lleno de vida. Entonces la vi...

Miró a su madre, perdida en una mirada feliz. El corazón se le encogió un poco más.

-...hablamos de vuelta. Nos mandamos mensajes de texto un tiempo, hablamos por teléfono y nos empezamos a ver. Entonces todo se volvió intenso. La quería conmigo, comencé a quedarme en su apartamento y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Resumió. Incapaz de seguir mintiendo.

-Decidimos casarnos. Aquí estamos, felices de haberlo decidido.

Sonrió. Para enfatizar su apremiante felicidad. Esme asintió. Estiró su mano hacia él y sonrió de vuelta. Esme era una mujer suave, sus ojos dorados eran similares a los de Mike, pero ella era de mejor carácter. Siempre dulce y dedicada como madre.

-Esa es una historia de porquería, pero esperaré a tenerlos a los dos frente a mí. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Fue un total baldazo de agua fría. Bella dejó ciertas... heridas a esta familia. Pero es una persona adulta ahora y espero que no cometa los mismos errores dos veces. Quiero verte feliz en serio Edward, no niego que la quieras. Pero una madre tiene olfato, quiero que sepas eso...

Lo dejó hecho papilla en la silla, terminó la cerveza y se dispuso a ser infeliz. Jamás había presenciado tantos eventos humillantes en su vida desde que Bella había aparecido en su vida. Capaz que no había hecho demasiado ahínco en su historia de amor. O es que jamás había mentido a su madre y ahora era como la caza de gatos sobre ratones. Eficaz.

* * *

La tormenta se había desatado, retrasando su vuelo. Frunció el ceño hacia la ventana desde su oficina. Siempre había amado las tormentas, la lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada. El aire limpio. Pero ahora olía a pólvora. Un leve recordatorio que estaban en guerra. Es más, ni siquiera algo que ella había deseado pero se había generado solo. Yoca la había autoproclamado contra ella.

-A tu esposo no va a gustarle tu cambio de planes.

Ella respingó. Sin siquiera girarse. Jasper se colocó a su lado, mirándola.

-No es como si me importe lo que él piense, pero le di mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla al pie de la letra.

-O podrías decirle la verdad...

-Ni hablar.

Cortó su discurso.

-Alice tampoco sabía de esto al principio y creeme, fue la peor decisión que tomé. Los problemas que acarreamos después fueron por eso. En la verdad todo es mejor.

-La diferencia está, en que estás con ella por que la amas. Edward no es más que un peón para Charlie. En mi vida no significa nada y sabes que este tema es sumamente privado. Sería un riesgo que lo supiera.

-¿Un riesgo para quién?

Bella parpadeó en su dirección, no muy segura de responder aquello.

-¿Sería un real riesgo que él supiera cómo de complicada y peligrosa es tu vida, cada día que estás aquí? ¿Crees que no le importaría? Olvidas que conocí a ese hombre bastante bien y creo que te equivocas.. ¿O en verdad no quieres que él te conozca realmente?

Jasper había sido compañero de prácticas de fútbol en la escuela secundaria. Estaban en distintas áreas por lo que realmente no habían sido grandes amigos pero si habían trabado algo de amistad. Después de todo, Alice era una prima lejana de la familia de Edward. Jasper estaba comenzando a sospechar cuál era el problema aquí, dado que no había olvidado que Bella había estado enamorada de él una vez y la cosa debería ser muy difícil de tragar ahora.

-Dime la verdad, hermana.

Bella suspiró. Se dejó caer en el sofá a un costado de su escritorio. Con la mirada perdida en la tormenta.

-No quiero complicar las cosas, no quiero saber nada de su vida ni quiero que él se meta en la mía. Mantenemos la cosas por separados y así está perfecto. Estamos tratando de ambos lados de sacar a Charlie de nuestras vidas. Sabes que Rose ha estado intentando arduamente de independizar todos mis ingresos y eliminar por completo la cláusula de mamá.

Su hermano asintió. Considerándolo por un momento.

-Sigo pensando que la mejor opción es que te unas a él. Es un aliado. Puedes sacar provecho de eso y terminar todo más rápido. Claro, para eso... tendrías que decirle la verdad de todo.

Antes de que ella dijera algo más, Jasper se adelantó.

-Y por su puesto, tendrías que replantearte qué es lo que realmente quieres aquí, porque no te veo desesperada alegando al divorcio. No te engañes a ti misma.

Bella frunció el ceño. Era imposible que Jasper supiera algo, ni del pasado ni del presente. Ella tenía menos idea lo que iba a hacer en un futuro próximo. De lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que manteniendo la distancia lograba progresar un montón, sin tanta revolución sentimental. Por ahora, debía empacar y tomar el vuelo directo a Estados Unidos si quería llegar a tiempo a la maldita reunión de Grand Pritz.

* * *

-_¿Bella? ¿Dónde estas?_

El audio no sonaba muy contento. Rodó los ojos, a pesar del viaje turbulento había llegado a tiempo pero la recepción estaba repleta, si intentaba pasar como ella quería iba a parecer animal creando una estampida. El incómodo vestido que había elegido sobre la marcha no era de las cosas más prácticas tampoco.

El brocado del top era ceñido y casi asfixiante, estaba segura de que Alice le había enviado una talla más pequeño. El modelo era de cuello alto y un escote entreabierto entre sus pechos, apenas se visualizaban en los movimientos más pronunciados, el modelo no tenía mangas y era de espalda baja, la larga falda lisa hasta el suelo era tan liviana que con cada movimiento parecía flotar. El color rosa viejo le daba un aire cremoso a su piel y había optado por recoger el cabello. En sí era elegante, pero en ella lucía sorprendente. Como si hubiera nacido para desfilar modelos de diseñador.

No tenía tiempo para esperar y no iba a entrar a tiempo. Sacó el móvil del bolso de mano y antes de que Edward hablara ella comenzó.

-Ayuda, estoy atascada en la recepción, ya perdí cerca de quince minutos. La gente no me deja ir. Necesito que vengas a rescatarme.

Tras un momento de silencio, Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

_-Bajaré en un minuto. _

El _Gran Printz_ era el teatro más concurrido de la alta sociedad. No pertenecías si no habías pisado algunas de sus majestuosas y costísimas funciones. Personalmente, Bella era una recurrida vista aquí. Conocida, por eso las personas querían saludarla y entablar conversaciones con ella. No era de dominio público que ella había aportado un gran dineral, de forma anónima para la restauración de lugar. Con el fin de que el teatro brindara cada mes una cuota fija a donación de una asociación sin fines de lucro. Ese era el motivo por el cual ella no desaparecía de los alrededores pretenciosos. Detestaba los círculos sociales, pero si no fuera por su padre jamás habría logrado el contacto adecuado para poder abastecer su fundación.

Ahora, el dueño del Gran Printz era el padre de un amigo cercano que conocía en secreto sus tareas humanitarias, esperaba poder conversar a solas con él en el almuerzo o después de éste. Dado que Riley Bears era el gerente del centro en Eritrca.

Sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron en su cintura y la atrajeron a un cuerpo firme. Edward sonrió de lado, seductor. Pero aquello no subía a sus ojos, estaba tenso y ella pudo entenderlo. Había escapado de él como una cobarde.

El orgullo que se apoderó de él al poder realizar aquello frente a, tal vez doscientas personas que iban a cotillear sobre eso, fue desmedido. Bella era una impresionante mujer, ella destacaba con su brillo interior. Era alta y esbelta, luciendo ese vestido rosa pálido que la hacía iluminar como las perlas que tenía en su cuello. Envuelta en un mar de gente esforzándose por ser elegantes y de buena etiqueta. Allí estaba ella y su suave sonrisa, esplendor innato.

-Oh, gracias al cielo.

Ella dejó caer la frente sobre su pecho, poco airoso pero tan aliviada de que hubiera llegado. Desde la discusión con él, solo se obligaba a hacer todo perfecto, que Edward jamás tuviera que verse avergonzado.

Edward estaba congelado.

-Bueno...

Bella se enderezó y todo lo que había pasado un minuto atrás, estuvo en el olvido.

-El plan es el siguiente, deberíamos de poder a travesar los pasillos sin muchas interrupciones. Tenemos que fruncir el ceño entre nosotros, como si lo que hablamos es confidencial, casi grabe.

Edward asintió mientras ella le tomaba el brazo.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo algo así para comentarte.

Bella lo miró. Edward se detuvo por un minuto en sus ojos. Tan oscuros como una turmalina. Ahora tenía toda su atención y demonios, la había extrañado. Su belleza, su perfume y la sonrisa delicada en su boca. Parpadeó mirando lejos.

-El plan de eliminación de la empresa está a un paso de ser realizado.

-Cuéntame más, por favor.

Su entusiasmo fue contagioso. La guió hacia las escaleras para entrar el comedor donde el almuerzo estaba por comenzar, antes de la gran función. La ayudó con le vestido y caminaron en el silencioso pasillo.

-Hay un hombre que quiero presentarte hoy. Él es la pieza del ajedrez para poner al rey en jaque mate.

-¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Y por qué quieres que me conozca?

Edward la detuvo frente a un ventanal interno, el sol entibiaba sus pieles. Reflejando la luz en los ojos de Bella. Se quedó prendado una vez más. Habló sin perderse un atisbo de su reacción.

-Este hombre es Lucas McCarthy, tiene un poderoso sentido por la familia. Tú eres mi esposa, sabe quién eres en realidad. Pero quiero que lo juzgue con sus propios ojos. Si espero que todo el plan salga como planeo.

Bella no tenía muchos detalles del plan pero no veía la conexión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no eres como tu padre.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

-Es el único que puede ayudarme. El único realmente poderoso para hacerle frente a Swan. Además de tener una fuerte aversión en su contra.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Edward asintió mientras extraía de su bolsillo una caja.

-Por eso necesito que usemos estos.

La caja cuadrada de terciopelo azul oscuro se abrió. Tres anillos se lucían frente a ella. Dos alianzas doradas y en medio uno de plata. Los anillos de boda más el de compromiso. Su corazón se endureció, escondió sus sentimientos en una máscara maestra. Sonrió de acuerdo.

-Bien, supongo que es lógico.

Tomó los anillos y los deslizó en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda sin siquiera hacer una ceremonia acerca del asunto. Edward deslizó el suyo en su dedo, algo dolido. Había elegido esos anillos cuidadosamente, contrariado con el sentimiento propietario. Ella llevaba su anillo. Esperaba que no se lo quitara.

_Si tan solo fuera cierto_, pensó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

Le temblaba la mano. Le pesaba. No podía ignorar el hecho de que Edward había comprado anillos tan hermosos, tan delicados y tan parecidos a su gusto que casi se había desmayado. Lástima que aquí todo era sobre fingir lo más posible. Cuando entraron en el comedor su padre ya estaba ahí, su hermano Emmett también. Solo asintió en su dirección y la de Edward, y se apartó. Rose le dio una sonrisa cálida y se apartó. Estaba segura de que su hermano desaprobaba que ellas mantuvieran una buena relación, lo cual no le importaba a su cuñada. Ciertamente, a ella menos.

Evitó la mirada de su padre y se dejó guiar por Edward hasta sus asientos. La mesa era extensa, al menos treinta personas habían sido finamente seleccionadas para estar allí. Una morena a su lado se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Tienes una idea de por que estamos invitados esta noche?

-Esta noche la cena es a beneficio de las donaciones, cada uno aquí a su manera ayuda de una forma u otra.

La morena asintió.

-Concientización entonces.

Bella asintió. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?

-Estoy en representación de Jane Vulturi, en realidad de encubierto. Soy una periodista.

Edward se inclinó para oirlas.

-¿Por qué de encubierto?

-Dominic Bears ha estado mintiendo acerca del destino de las donaciones. Riley se encarga de ello.

_Imposible_. Bella miró a través de la mesa hacia Riley. Éste le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y levantó su copa hacia ella antes de beber. Bella le dio una sonrisa tensa. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Se

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

La periodista miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la oía.

-Hay un equipo trabajando hace tiempo en las finanzas de los Bears. El lavado de dinero es la principal sospecha. ¿Sabes que logra reunir cerca de catorce millones para destinar a un solo lugar y jamás lo hace?

Bella quería gritar que aquello era mentira. Ella administraba las propiedades y el dinero llegaba. Limpio y listo para utilizar. Riley no estaba haciendo nada malo. Un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella, si la investigación los relacionaba. La olla se iba a destapar. Ella iba a aparecer relacionada. Metió la mano en su cartera y extrajo una tarjeta, se la tendió.

-¿Por que no me llamas? Puede que algo tenga para ayudarte con la investigación. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

La chica sonrió, guardando la tarjeta en su propio bolso.

-Se quién eres. Ahora Isabella Cullen.

Ella hizo mucho énfasis en su primera frase y la piel se le heló. Tenía que resolver esto por su cuenta. Edward se acercó a su oído.

-¿Porqué habrías de conocer los asuntos de Riley Bears?

Le erizó la piel del cuello, una corriente eléctrica bajando por su espina dorsal. Bella no lo miró. Negándose a mostrar su rostro, revelar cuánto la afectaba. Bebió de la copa de agua y habló.

-Nuestros negocios se chocan de vez en cuando. Solo eso.

Se encogió un hombro distraídamente. Edward se detuvo a hacer preguntas. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus negocios, de qué vivía. Si en los dos meses que llevaban casados ella jamás había tocado siquiera un dólar de su cuenta matrimonial. Miró al otro lado de la mesa, Riley reía. No podía calificar la belleza en un hombre pero podía decir que las mujeres siempre habían caído a sus pies. Apenas lo conocía, apenas había estado relacionado con esa gente allí presente si no fuera por Bella. Celos y rabie se le fundió en las venas. Una ojeada a Bella le dijo que estaba nerviosa. Giraba sus recién adquiridos anillos de forma histérica en el dedo.

Aparentemente los misterios no terminaban nunca.

Había demasiada gente como para prestarle atención a todos, estaba aturdida y quería salir de allí. Le costaba horrores asimilar las aglomeraciones después de pasar tanto tiempo en el exterior. Estuvo pendiente de Riley pero a juzgar por la forma en la que Edward se pegaba a su costado no iba a poder hablar con él ahora.

-Bella, quería que conocieras a alguien.

Bella mantuvo su sonrisa suave y levantó al vista hacia el hombre de pie frente a ella. El hombre de pie frente a ella se quedó de una pieza. Ella contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Edward miró de uno al otro, casi por fruncir el ceño.

-Éste es Lucas McCarthy, Lucas, esta es mi esposa. Isabella Swan.

Lucas sonrió primero.

-Encantado de conocerte, Isabella.

Su voz salió demasiado suave mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Bella sabía quién era. Ahora la voz que había oído de pequeña tenía rostro y ahora un nombre. Edward se mantuvo asimilando el impacto de estas dos personas al saludarse. Lucas paso la vista por la muchacha de pie frente a él. La copia fiel de René en su mejor momento, estaba impresionado.

Bella se recompuso.

-El placer es mío. Mi esposo me ha hablado de usted. Me alegro de conocerlo, Edward lo admira realmente.

Edward rió, ella era tan buena actriz. La acercó a su cuerpo y le sonrió.

-Lucas va a estar desarrollando un par de ideas para la empresa, por lo que vamos a verlo seguido.

Bella sonrió con grandeza.

-Eso es genial, estoy segura de que debería venir a cenar a nuestra casa un día de estos.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

-Sería genial, cariño. Solo espero que los negocios puedan aplazar tus viajes.

Bella rió, deseando matarlo en ese momento. Se suponía que tenía que estar de su lado no ponerla aún más a prueba.

-Puedo hacerlo, Edward. ¿Que le parece, señor MacCarthy?

Lucas sonrió educadamente, meneando el líquido en su copa.

-Eso me encantaría, Isabella.

Su nombre rodaba por su lengua con un placer oculto. Bella dejó pasar la cosa rara, por el bien de Edward.

-Solo, Bella.

-Bella...

Sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña. Edward se encargó de redireccionar la conversación a los negocios. Explicando las tareas, las áreas y la capacidad de producción y ganancia. Dejando que la empresa se viera mucho más presentable.

Bella aprovechó la distracción para pasar en detalle la mirada por el hombre de pie frente a ella. Era alto, casi del alto de Edward, más delgado y atlético para su edad. Acicalado y perfumado, si bien el aura de peligro y poder lo rodeaba, todo parecía desaparecer cuando la miraba a ella directamente. Decidió pasar por el alto el detalle. Era un hombre bien parecido, entrando en sus cincuenta años tal vez, el cabello tan corto que apenas se veía que era rubio y sus ojos. _Sus ojos_, eran de un verde oscuro tan profundo que solo podía pensar en otro par único cuando los veía.

Bebió la copa de champaña y aceptó la mano de Edward para bajar al salón de teatro. La oscuridad los envolvió y eso no quitó la mano entrelazada de su marido de la suya. Eso le hizo sentir un calor muy dentro, muy cerca de su corazón.

* * *

Edward la observó dormir plácidamente a su lado. Sabía que le había costado conciliar el sueño, pero allí estaba ella. Estaba maravillado. Su piel estaba más bronceada, algo más dorada y no podía saber por qué. Tal vez en París donde ella decidía estar, visitara las camas solares artificiales.

Bella se removió en sueños. El conjunto verde oliva que llevaba puesto contrastaba con su piel, con su cabello platino desparramado en la almohada. Sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas, sus labios eran tan rojos que casi parecía que llevaba rush.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la cama. El sol entraba por las cortinas, una rendija de sol daba justo en su rostro, acariciando su piel, haciendo revolotear sus pestañas, tan doradas como el mismo sol. Cuando la vio parpadear, fijo la vista en su móvil.

Acaba de tomar una decisión. Él la quería, tanto o más que el primer día que la había conocido. La quería permanente a su lado, sonriendo cada amanecer hacia él. No podía permitirse cometer el mismo error que la última vez, Edward la iba a cuidar. La iba a conquistar, hacerle soltar todos sus verdades y amarla. Por que ella se merecía la libertad. Sin importar cómo habían llegado a ese punto, estaban casados legalmente. Vivían bajo el mismo techo, iba a sacar provecho de aquello. Lucharía por conseguirle el cielo de la felicidad. Por que seguro como el infierno que iba a lograrlo por ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

Bella despertó con el sol en el rostro, gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Una risita la sacó de su entresueño. Oh, Dios. Había olvidado donde estaba. Espió desde su posición, Edward estaba muy cómodo en su pijama con el computador en su regazo y el móvil en la mano. Tecleando furiosamente. Sonreía a medias, pero no la miraba. Se enderezó y le dio la espalda. Confusa. No se había despertado esa mañana para salir corriendo y tampoco tenía la necesidad que antes había rugido allí. Frunció el ceño. Debería de ser media mañana, tenía tantas cosas para terminar esa semana allí que por ende no quería empezar. O tal vez debería visitar el centro en América para saber qué demonios había soltado ese rumor de que las cosas estaban saliendo mal.

Gruñó y se levanto de la cama. No era una persona mañanera. Fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha y comenzar el día. No es como si tuviera un lugar especial en la casa pero el día estaba soleado y tenía ganas de quedarse en el jardín de la casa. Allí tumbada con sus elementos de trabajo en el regazo admiró a su alrededor. Edward tenía una mini mansión, cómoda y realmente le sorprendía que viviera en las afueras de la ciudad. La realidad era que no reconocía muchas cosas de él ahora de adultos, había evitado hacerlo a lo grande para evitar repercusiones en su pobre corazón. Pero se permitió soltarse un poco más.

Conocía el negocio de Edward, lo duro que trabajaba y el empeño que le ponía a su negocio. Puede que haya preguntado por ahí en el último tiempo, y que Rose estuviera articulando con posibles donaciones de su parte. Ahora mismo trabajaban en un proyecto para presentar en unas semanas. Conocía la magnitud de la empresa, la capacidad y estaba lista para unirla a su lista de activos. Utilizar a Edward de esa forma no le parecía ético, o si quiera moral. Pero él tenía un prestigio que pocos tenían y que ella necesitaba. Sobre todo si descubría en qué demonios se había involucrado Riley.

Eso trajo su mente de regreso a los negocios. Se acomodó los lentes de sol en el puente de la nariz y tomó el móvil. Removiendo el té negro que Elena le había traído.

-_Socia. _

-Rose, linda. ¿Tienes un minuto? Esto es realmente importante.

_-Me sorprende que puedas llamarme, en vez de enviarme un correo. _

_-_En realidad, estoy en... la casa de Edward, esta semana.

-_¿Qué? Quiero detalles. Espera...- _le prosiguieron ruidos de puertas- _Listo. Soy toda tuya. _

-Edward tiene una idea, la que realmente no conozco demasiado bien, para sacar a Charlie de la empresa. Tiene un socio que puede ayudar con ello y parte de su plan me incluye. El cree en el honor de la familia y toda esa idea anticuada. Pero sobretodo, sabe quién soy y Edward quiere que me conozca para estar de su lado.

-_¿Algo así como que, por más que tengas sangre Swan no tienes ni un pelo de ellos, verdad?_

-Exacto. Eso me recuerda a algo... Este hombre, Lucas MacCarthy...

-_¿Quién?_

_-_Lucas MacCarthy.

Rose silvó.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-_Ese hombre es una bestia de los negocios. Si Edward espera que realmente esté de su lado tiene que tener una __muy __buena estrategia. Fue mi cliente hace muchos años, casi en mi comienzo. Es puro salvajismo. _

Bella tembló. No podía relacionar ese perfil con el que ella misma creía tener con respecto al tipo.

-Lo conozco, Rose.

Murmuró. Rose se tomó un minuto, analizando el matiz de su voz.

-_¿Qué quiere decir eso __en realidad__?_

_-_Tengo extraños recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeña, de una voz masculina junto con la de mi madre. Es una armonía dulce y tranquila. Apenas una palabra salió de su boca, lo reconocí. Siento que lo conozco, que es él.

Rose suspiró.

-De todas formas, no hay manera de confirmar eso o de que siquiera tenga sentido...

Bella se encargó de volver a los negocios. Conversó a cerca de las sospechas a cerca de Riley y ella quedó encargada de averiguar a cerca del asunto. Estaba convencida que como como contadora no se le había escapado nada y mucho menos una estafa. Y a Rosalie como abogada y representante legal, menos. Dejó la llamada para volver a registrar las cuentas y así pasó la siguiente hora, trabajando.

Edward la miró por el ventanal de su oficina. Suspiró lentamente. Había pasado de admirar su ceño fruncido mientras trabajaba, por supuesto no podía ver nada de lo que ella hacía desde allí pero al menos había confirmado que trabajaba de algo. Ni siquiera lo dudaba, a pesar de que en un principio se había dejado llevar por las críticas de Charlie. Admiró la belleza de su perfil, la delicadeza de sus rasgos. Su mente se abstrajo hasta el momento en que la conoció.

_-¡Bella, espera!_

_La chica que estaba de espaldas a él, rió y continuó corriendo hacia atrás para tomar la porra. Ella era una animadora, en realidad la capitana. La conocía bien, ella era Bella Swan. La belleza del instituto. No solo era superficial, él mismo jamás se hubiera fijado en alguien así. Pero la había oído hablar en varias ocasiones y todas, lo habían dejado desconcertado. Era audaz, inteligente y seductora. Apenas tenía dieciséis años, pero su madurez era mejor que la de sus amigas. Bella siguió hasta tropezar con él y la tomó en brazos. _

_Ella se enderezó y se apartó de inmediato. Su sonrisa lo prendió de inmediato. Su mirada era clara, feliz y vivaz. Bella rió. _

_-Diría que lo siento, pero eso sería una mentira. _

_Osada. Sonrió en respuesta y rió un poco, sin tener algo coherente para decir. Ella le nublaba el juicio. _

_-Diría que tuvieras más atención por donde corres, pero eso sería una mentira. _

_Sus ojos brillaron. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. _

_-¿Me atraparías?_

_-Siempre que quieras. _

_Bella rió en una carcajada y se alejó. Meneando su cabeza. Él la había dejado sin palabras. Se giró para verlo una última vez, él seguía sonriéndole. Sin apartar la mirada de ella. Con el sol brillando en su cabello, la luz iluminando su mirada. Edward supo en ese momento que se había enamorado a primera vista de Bella. _

-¿Señor, Masen?

Se enderezó del alfeizar de la ventana, descubriendo que Bella ya no estaba allí. Solo sus cosas quedaron en la galería. Elena estaba de pie detrás de él.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Tiene visitas, la señora la ha recibido.

Edward asintió, tenía la necesidad de correr para saber quién los había sorprendido de esa forma. Solo esperaba que no fuera su suegro, no tenía energías para pelear ese día. La risa de Bella, cálida y educada, le llenó el pecho de alivio. Jamás podría dar esa respuesta si se trataba de su padre.

-Ha sido muy atento, de verdad se lo agradezco.

Lucas le sonrió educadamente. Bella acomodaba el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos mientras las olía. Suspiró.

-Eran las preferidas de mi madre.

El hombre se mordió la lengua y asintió. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Edward se adelantó, Bella fue la primera en mirarlo. Sonriente.

-¡Mira! ¿No son preciosas?

Brillaba como el sol de verano, si tan solo hubiera precedido que las flores ablandarían su corazón, él mismo lo hubiera hecho antes. Sonrió algo tenso y dirigió su atención al recién llegado. Lucas lo miró y se acercó para tender su mano.

-Siento no haber programado una visita, esperaba que pudiéramos discutir de negocios.

Bella se adelantó.

-No es problema ¿se une a almorzar, señor MacCarthy?

Lucas miró a Edward. Quién estaba tan sorprendido por el intercambio que apenas podía reaccionar.

-Nos encantaría, Lucas. Adelante.

Bella lideró el grupo hacia la cocina, tras avisar a Elena que la visita se quedaba. Cada vez que ese hombre ponía la mirada en ella, la piel se le erizaba. Ese presentimiento de conocimiento era inexplicable, la ponía nerviosa así como quería descubrir cada halo de misterio a su alrededor. Edward se sentó a su lado dejando al invitado frente a ellos.

-Esperaba que podamos discutir este asunto en privado, desde luego son negocios. Pero realmente me interesa que... Isabella, si puedo llamarte de esta forma, esté presente.

Edward comenzaba a impacientarse. No le gustaba que ella estuviera de por medio de las reuniones de negocios, pero le gustara o no, él solo la había involucrado y ahora tenía que morder su lengua. Ella sonrió suavemente.

-Bella, está bien.

Edward carraspeó. Se enderezó en su lugar y asintió.

-Por supuesto, ella es mi esposa y si bien también tiene su tiempo ocupado en sus negocios, es partícipe de mis decisiones.

Mentiras aparte. Lucas asintió, mirándolo a ambos.

-Voy a ser honesto aquí. Desde luego no esperaba que siquiera uno de los hijos de Swan fuera menos que él, incluso no esperaba más que escoria cuando te conocí, Bella. Estaba negado de entrada a enlazar los negocios con tu esposo, por ti.

Ella solo sonrió, ocultando la tensión de él. Edward se enderezó, más sorprendido que molesto por la declaración. Si bien era una realidad, no sabía como manejar esa clase de cordialidad y falta de respeto hacia su esposa. Bella se adelantó, levantando una mano en el aire para detener lo que fuera a salir por su boca.

-Entiendo su postura, señor MacCarthy. Incluso yo misma, ni siquiera mezclaría mis negocios con la estirpe Swan. No es algo lindo. No me siento en lo más mínimo ofendida, estoy más que acostumbrada a cargar con el peso del renombre poco ético de mi padre y créame, nadie más que yo lo sabe.

Bella había adoptado una nueva postura, habían dejado de lado las educaciones para ir directo al grano, mientras el almuerzo era servido. Ella se preparó para defender a Edward. Le debía aquello, y si él había creído que podría ayudarlo, lo haría.

-Voy a ser completamente honesta con usted también, lo tenemos respirando sobre nuestra cabeza, queriendo sabotear cada parte de nuestras vidas y no queremos dejarlo ganar ni un poco. Estamos decididos a alejarnos completamente de él, los negocios de Edward son realmente importantes para nosotros. Nuestra familia merece tranquilidad, y estoy hablando como una Masen. Llevo mi vida completa luchando por la patria potestad y la independencia de mi nombre pero no puedo. Nuestro matrimonio fue el comienzo de ello, intentó manipularnos y estamos creando la resistencia. Esperamos que esté de nuestro lado para limpiar nuestro nombre y dejarlo reducido a solo donde se merece estar.

Edward miró a su esposa con el orgullo llenando su pecho, ella realmente se había puesto la camiseta de su nombre en el asunto. La seguridad, la seriedad en el asunto y su postura estaban convenciendo a McCarthy. Bella sacó la artillería pesada y lo miró fijamente.

-Sacar a mi padre de la empresa es en una de las cosas en las que podemos ganarle realmente. Con la estrategia adecuada y sin darle el poder de rematarlo después. Quiero que Edward pueda estar tranquilo, mi padre ya nos ha hecho demasiado daño como para permitirle, o darle una herramienta más para que nos torture. ¿No lo cree, Lucas?

Mientras ella hablaba Lucas reparó en los parecidos que tenía con su madre, que eran exactamente los más básicos. Su extraordinaria belleza, casi exótica. La delicadeza de sus rasgos y la finura para hablar. No solo era una cara bonita, ella gozaba de un raciocinio y un intelecto que le dejaban sorprendido. Lucas estaba fascinado con la mujer que tenía en frente. Asintió de acuerdo.

-Lo haré, Bella.

Miró a Edward.

-Ella debería estar en tu equipo de marketing o en tu equipo legal. Tienes una gran defensora allí.

Edward ni siquiera lo miró. Solo tenía ojos para Bella. Sonriendo, estuvo de acuerdo. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha. Él le había dado el poder de convencerlo y ella lo había logrado. Esa mujer era la que él había conocido, audaz, capaz y estaba cada día más enamorado de ella.

De nuevo.


	10. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora:**

¿Cómo están mis bellezas? ¡Las extrañé!

Les cuento, hace un tiempo ya que vivía una vida muy difícil que me hizo imposible seguir dedicándole tiempo a esto. Siempre tuve mi corazón aquí a pesar de todo, para ser sincera. Siempre desee volver. Empecé siendo una niña que solo tenía buenas ideas y hoy estoy en camino de convertirme en una profesional de lo que amo hacer.

He atravesado caminos muy difíciles en los que solo aprendí lo que hoy quiero transmitirles. Que si tienen un sueño, luchen por él. Duele, cuesta, te rindes a veces. Pero el que insiste, persiste. Casi diez años después, les puedo decir que amo dedicarme al arte de la literatura. Amo ser artista de letras. Y cuando uno realmente se acepta como és, quién es y se dedica a volcar sus energís donde el tiempo pareciera desaparecer. La bundacia fluye, la felicidad nos hace flotar. Vinimos a este mundo a ser felices. No dejen nada los detenga de ello que aman!

Así que, a lo que vine: GRACIAS! Gracias eternas por haberme acompañado, apoyado, guiado, por sus opiniones todo lo he tomado para crecer. Son tantas que no puedo mencionarlas ahora pero las leo para hacerlo al final de la historia.

Con respecto a _Corazón de Oro_. Voy a respetar cómo la escribí en un principio, tratar de mejorarla lo más posible trabajando con una Beta, que pidió anonimidad y se la voy a respetar. Pero la voy a publicitar. ( Ella es realmente genial como coach )

Es excelente editora ortográfica y literaria. Me ayudado a crecer un montón y si alguna quiere algún concejo o algún tipo de guía, les haré el contacto con ella.

Otra cosa amores, tengo grandes sorpresas también! Que las estaré comunicando más adelante. Que la intriga las mantenga en vilo!

Voy a seguir escribiendo, así que tranquilas :)

**Las quiero siempre! Gracias por todo! A todas!**


	11. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**CAPITLO X**

Fingía dormir una siesta cuando oyó la despedida de Edward. Se retiraba por la tarde a la oficina. Corrió para tomar las llaves de su coche, corrió por el patio trasero y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Realmente no quería mentirle a Edward, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con decirle la verdad tampoco. Acerca de nada en absoluto. Como por ejemplo que había quedado con Riley esa misma tarde en un café universitario en el que usualmente quedaban para conversar, pero como era perseguido de cerca, optaron por su departamento del centro.

Las calles principales en horas pico eran la peor tortura del día. Londres era una capital demasiado concurrida, el clima de llovizna ya había acabado con su paciencia y estaba realmente molesta.

El edificio era majestuoso, por supuesto. Riley no era menos que el hijo de alguien muy importante y eso va acompañado de demasiados lujos. Que ella misma sabía, que él no se atribuía más que vivir allí. Su casa era bastante simple, por que ya había estado allí en varias ocasiones por trabajo. Riley poseía una casa medio termino en Eritrca y tenía tantos empleados a los que pudiera contratar para ayudar que había hecho construir un lugar especial donde se quedaban los que no pudieran entrar en las habitaciones, o si tenía alguna visita. El portero la dejó entrar, el elevador la llevó hasta el décimo piso. Admiró con nerviosismo el impoluto orden, la limpieza y como los bordes dorados de los sillones y los recuadros parecían brillar como el oro mismo.

Riley había dejado abierta la puerta para ella. Lanzó sus cosas en el sofá y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

-Amiga mía.

Sin soltarlo, Bella sonrió.

-Estoy a punto de matarte.

Bella y él habían sido mejores compañeros en Yale. Realmente amigos, desde que Riley se había comprometido con su mejor amiga Ángela.

-Necesito saber de qué va tanto apuro. Tenemos fecha dentro de tres semanas, donde nos juntamos los representantes de cada zona para exponer la situación.

-Esto es realmente grande.

Se separó de él y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Ángela y ella eran estudiantes de segundo año de contabilidad empresarial donde Riley era auxiliar de cátedra. Trabajando sus mejores notas aprendiendo todo acerca del mundo de los negocios. Una mente brillante, un seductor y un humorista nato. Él tenía a Ang enamorada, rendida a sus pies. Una muchacha tan sencilla, de alma tan pura y blanca. Trabajaba duro en una cafetería a medio tiempo, estudiaba y cuidaba de sus hermanitos cuando su madre trabajaba de noche. Aun así tenía tiempo para ayudar en un centro de ayuda juvenil, donde adolescentes y jóvenes afroamericanos en la veintena trataban de salir adelante con sus vidas, lejos de la familia, sin apoyo económico y en búsqueda de sus identidades. Donde a la larga los tres habían terminado ayudando donde pudieran. Pero el destino no había sido tan bueno para todos. A medio año de terminar con la carrera, Bella ya trabajaba para una empresa mediocre, que al menos cubría los gastos mientras empezaba a introducirse en los negocios. Cuando la terrible noticia la dejó devastada. Ángela había sido arroyada por un conductor ebrio. Todavía le era doloroso recordarla, su muerte había sido un duro impacto para todos. La familia había estado destrozada. Ellos habían llorado hasta quedarse secos y allí, donde todo era oscuro y triste. Había surgido la inspiración.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Están detrás de ti. En Pritz me encontré con una entrometida que husmea dentro de tus negocios. Estuve investigando, es Heidi Vulturi. Una periodista sensacionalista pero es una de las importantes, ella vende mierda buena y profunda.

Riley asintió despacio. Sus celestes ojos estuvieron sobre ella.

-¿Qué es lo que busca?

-Está detrás de un caso bastante acusatorio contra tu padre como malversación de fondos y lavado de dinero. Todavía no hay nada de forma pública pero esta mujer, puedo sentir que se está moviendo mientras nosotros descansamos en la noche.

Riley frunció el ceño. Impactado con la noticia. La ira marcando sus facciones.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Realmente va inventar eso?

-No tengo idea de dónde puede haber surgido la duda, pero es claro que ya está impactando. En donde no debe.

-De todas formas no hay evidencia de eso.

Bella se acercó a él, inclinándose en el sofá. La seriedad del asunto estaba por quebrarla.

-Riley, ella va a estar detrás de todas las finanzas. Tienen una empresa multimillonaria que esconde una fundación sin fines de lucro. Se sabe que hacen grandes donaciones a una sociedad africana pero hay algo demasiado oculto o poco declarado como para levantar sospechas. _Angels_ va a salir a la luz y realmente, como representante financiera no quiero que lo haga. Me perjudicaría, y apartando mi egoísmo. Rose, como representante legal no está de acuerdo tampoco. Tenemos demasiadas donaciones anónimas las cuales serán investigadas, tenemos que evitar la molestia que va a generar si no queremos que nos retiren el dinero o nos demanden.

Bella suspiró. Nerviosa. Removiendo su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Sin hablar, de que todo nuestro esfuerzo por mantenerlo libre de prensa, tranquilo y realmente hacer nuestra labor se verá afectada. Más de dos mil personas dependen de nosotros, tenemos a toda una comunidad que proteger.

-¿Qué es lo que crees?

-Que ya nos ha relacionado de alguna forma. Y realmente no me gusta, sabes lo delicado de mi situación. Con la reputación de los Masen sobre mis hombros, no puedo llamar la atención de esta forma. Prefiero quedar como una perra fría que darle crédito para las noticias a cerca de lo que puedan decir acerca de mí. Sin mencionar que Charlie, trataría de destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo armé.

-¿Por qué crees que nos han relacionado? En tu empresa con Alice ni siquiera figura tu nombre, eres una socia silenciosa y casi anónima si no fuera por las acciones a nombre de tu abuela. Donde ciertamente no tengo nada que ver, y más que en eventos no nos hemos relacionado. Dudo que sea de dominio público que compartimos los estudios. Los negocios de Bears, no pasan cerca de ti tampoco.

La piel de Bella se erizó al recordar la mirada astuta de la mujer. El miedo y la incertidumbre la recorrían entera.

-Ella dijo que me conocía, que sabía bien quién era ahora. Una Masen, estaba sentada justo a mi lado y no comentó más que conmigo su propósito de esa noche. Puede ser una coincidencia, como puede ser totalmente un ardid.

Riley se mantuvo callado. Tirando de su rubio cabello, concentrado en un punto en la pared. Sintiendo como se formaba el nudo en su estómago.

-No tengo idea de cómo demonios puedo hacer para evitar todo esto. Si ella trabaja bien, como dices, y comienza una investigación certera en nuestra contra no podré ocultar nada. No podré siquiera mover ni un papel. Además, es extraño que si bien fuera justo el punto de conexión, por qué te avisaría, por qué te dejaría siquiera sobre aviso.

-No tengo eso. Tal vez trató de obtener información. Le di mi tarjeta, ella se puso en contacto conmigo esta mañana, la veré en dos días.

-Necesitamos un plan.

-Uno muy bueno. Llamaré a Rose y te mantendré al tanto.

Edward admiraba con detenimiento los contratos frente a él.

-¿Entonces, Amanda? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos frente a nosotros?

Amanda acomodó las carpetas importantes en orden, preparándose para dar las debidas explicaciones.

-Bien, el esquema es el siguiente. En la empresa en general, ya bien sabes que nos dedicamos a proveer material tecnológico. Por lo tanto dividimos la empresa en dos servicios, la parte de aparatos y el servicio de software.

Edward sonrió.

-Excelente. Sigue.

-Del total de la empresa, es decir del cien por ciento de las tareas, de cada departamento lo podemos dividir en treinta y cuatro áreas. De las cuales la empresa en sí, solo manipula veintidós. De las cuales el manejo es exclusivo bajo la firma de la empresa. Tienes una área, la de finanzas que es una de las más importantes bajo tu nombre. Eso quiere decir que el manejo es bajo tu propia y exclusiva responsabilidad.

Edward asintió como CEO de la empresa era lo que más le correspondía como tarea, hacer bien los numeros que crezcan y se multipliquen. Amanda preparó un café y volvió a su asiento frente a él.

-Tienes cinco áreas que pertenecen a Charlie Swan. Lo que quiere decir que va a influir en su participación activa, tanto como la toma de decisiones de los mismos, así como la remuneración por ello. Le pertenecen los departamentos de operaciones, el de dirección de transporte y distribución, el de marketing y alianza, el de contratación de personal eventual y el de transacciones políticas.

Amanda le expuso la carpeta de Charlie, el manejo de los departamentos nombrados, los resultados de producción y el análisis de calidad. En simples palabras, si, Charlie hacía bien su trabajo.

-Además, tienes seis departamentos que tienen su propio representante accionista, el de preparación e ideas, el de proyecto y creación, el de prueba y efectivización, el de producción y el de venta.

Le dejó las seis carpetas distintivas junto al análisis.

-El resto de las veintidós áreas, está bajo la jurisdicción del CEO. El que vendrías a ser tú, por lo que aquí tienes una lista general. También tienen sus representantes y al los que te recomendaría que no los pierdas de vistas. Pueden no tener una voz en la junta, en las elecciones. Pero saben de qué bando quedarse en una guerra. Tienes que asegurarte que seas tu.

-Eres brillante, Amanda. El plan es el siguiente, quiero que te interiorices con cada uno de ellos. Los conozcas, y tienes la tarea más importante. ¿Puedes imaginarlo, cierto?

Amanda sonrió con conocimiento absoluto. Se enderezó en toda su esbelta altura, haciendo su cabello lacio y negro hacia atrás. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Puedes confiar en mí, jefe. Tendremos a ese equipo comiendo de nuestras manos. Es pan comido.

Se acercó para mirarlo de cerca. Totalmente seria ahora.

-Tienes que luchar para mantener a MaCarthy de tú lado. Esa es la tarea difícil.

Edward dudaba de ello. Si bien, Lucas no tenía idea del plan todavía. Iba a dejar el asunto en manos de Bella, ella parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Trabajando tan tarde?

Sorprendida abrió los ojos, Edward estaba de pie frente a ella con una cerveza en la mano. Su traje se había perdido y solo llevaba un chandal suelto bajo sus caderas. Casi gimió de frustración. Miró la botella extendida y solo la tomó sin volver a mirarlo.

-Si...

No pudo agregar más nada sin que le fallara la voz. Cerró el computador y se alejó de la mesa de trabajo. Bella analizó la bebida después de un trago. Sonriendo.

-No he bebido en un largo tiempo.

Admitió. Él la miró con una sonrisa ladina.

-Estamos en casa, querida esposa. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Se dió la vuelta y se dirigió al patio trasero. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas, apreciando el fresco verano, la luna brillaba intensa. Miró en dirección a su esposa, quién tomaba distancia prudencial de él, casi sorprendido de que ella estuviera allí. Ella había trabajado todo el día en la casa, casi no la había visto el sábado y de repente se sintió valiente a pesar de que ella podía no contestara a sus preguntas.

-¿En qué trabajas?

Bella sonrió sin mirarlo. La confianza que él le inspiraba le permitía abrirse un poco más. Tal vez uno que otro detalle perdido de su vida no le harían daño a su relación e incluso, podría que Edward relajara su postura.


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

-Dudo realmente de que tu padre tenga razón en ello y solo vivas a expensas del dinero ajeno.

Bella hizo una mueca. Al parecer la bebida estaba soltando su lengua. O tal vez ese fuera el Edward normal que rara vez se mostraba.

-Tienes razón...

Lo miró por un segundo y apartó la vista para beber de nuevo.

-...tengo una pequeña empresa. Está funcionando bien. Es mi pequeño orgullo.

Terminó por susurrar. Edward detuvo su botella a medio camino y se enderezó hacia ella. Bella estaba tan relajada en su asiento, mirando el espacio abierto frente a ellos, luciendo tan bella. Tan tranquila. Su esposa tenía una jodida empresa y él no tenía idea de ello. De pronto volvía a mirarla profundamente. ¿Cuántas cosas no sabría de su esposa? ¿Cuántas cosas habría detrás de esa máscara?

-Por supuesto que mi padre, ni siquiera mi familia lo sabe. Solo tres de ellos, en los que más confío.

Edward sonrió.

-Increíble.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Edward se apuró a hablar antes de que ella pudiera siquiera mencionar algo más.

-Por supuesto que mis labios están sellados, Bella. Eres mi esposa, no mi enemiga.

-Utilizas demasiado seguido ese término.

-¿Cuál?

Cuestionó a pesar de estar siguiendo sus palabras a la perfección, Bella no apartó la vista de sus ojos. Su seriedad tiñiendo sus gestos.

-Esposa.

-Es lo que eres.

-Solo hasta que esto termine.

_No si podía evitarlo,_ pensó Edward. El silencio rugía entre ellos como el ruido más ensordecedor del mundo. Mirándose a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Por qué insististe en esa propiedad que está en Estados Unidos?

Bella apartó la mirada, bebiendo de nuevo.

-Es lo último sobre lo que tiene poder mi padre. Esa casa es el centro de operaciones de mi empresa, de mi... de mis negocios y él lo tiene custodiado como si se tratara de una cárcel de alta concentración. Tiene cámaras de seguridad, un sistema operativo privado de alta tecnología y tengo a Rose cubriendo sus pasos desde el momento en que perdí el poder sobre la casa.

Edward podía sentir el odio brotando de su cuerpo, el reproche que oía en su voz. La auto crítica. El dolor y algo más.

-¿Qué pasó?

Por que para él poco sentido tenía aquello.

-Mi madre dejó en su testamento una cláusula que me perjudica de todas las maneras posibles...

Bella comenzó a relatar que después del fallecimiento de su madre, ella era muy pequeña y fue dejada al cuidado de Marie, su abuela materna hasta que terminó la escuela secundaria y se mudaron a su casa en Manchester, New Hampshire, Estados Unidos. Vivían en una hermosa casa solariega sobre la calle Lake Shore Rd. Camino a la costa, el clima siempre había sido pacífico y habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Mientras estudiaba en Yale la escuela de negocios.

Luego de la muerte de Marie, ella se había quedado con la casa y habitaba en ella, no había pensado en regresar si no la hubieran obligado.

-¿De qué se trataba?

-Mi madre estipuló que hasta que no cumpliera los veinticinco, no podría gozar de la herencia que me correspondía. La dejó en fideicomiso bajo las garras de mi padre. La cual estoy muy segura de que ya ni existe.

-¿Has averiguado con abogados?

Ella rió mientras de ponía de pie. De pronto necesitaba otra cerveza. Edward la siguió a la cocina. Admirando su forma tranquila de moverse, cómo el vestido se meneaba por sus caderas y sus pies acariciaban el suelo.

-He tenido un arsenal que fue aplastados por los abogados de Charlie. Estaba comenzando con mis negocios así que decidí desistir.

Debido a su edad y que todavía estudiaba su padre hizo un poso con fondos que destinaba solo a estudios y al material necesario. Le arrendó un departamento cerca de la universidad y ella estuvo obligada a ello. A aceptar las condiciones.

-Cuando empecé la primera empresa todo fue en crecimiento, ya tenía a Rosalie trabajando conmigo y bajo su recomendación legal tuve que esconder todos mis movimientos para no ser perjudicados.

-O para que Charlie no tocara nada de lo que es tuyo.

Bella le entregó otra botella. Sonriendo.

-Exacto.

Edward estaba impresionado. Descansó su cintura en la mesada mientras la veía dar vueltas por la cocina.

-¿Tu primera empresa?

Ella asintió sin mirarlo, sacando los ingredientes de la heladera para preparar la cena. Le había dado la noche libre a Elena. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho eso y la mujer estaba tan sorprendida que rió mientras aceptaba.

-Larga historia. La cuestión es que yo aún vivía allí por lo que todas las fuentes de manejo, como si se tratara de mi oficina estaban allí y él no lo sabía. Un día regresé a casa y tenía el ingreso restringido. Temí que si demostraba demasiado interés él investigaría.

Bella lo miró.

-Solo armé un escándalo sentimental porque era la casa de mi abuela y él lo dejó estar.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo luchas por esto?

Bella dejaba el agua para hervir la pasta y comenzaba a picar los ingredientes para la ensalada. Bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza, de pronto, sintiéndose muy relajada. Como en mucho tiempo que lo había sentido.

-Unos dos años. Temía que el día de mi cumpleaños numero veinticinco llegara y algo nuevo surgiera. Charlie se ha encargado de mantener el escrito de mi madre lejos de mí, cada tanto surge una cláusula nueva y realmente estoy muy cansada de todo. Pero hasta no tener todo lo que tiene la casa de Nana no puedo adjudicar el abandono de la herencia.

Edward estaba más cerca de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene esa casa?

-Papeles realmente muy importantes. Todos mis comienzos financieros, la empresa que no sabe que tengo. Mucho material poderoso que a menos que quiera modificarlo, los necesito. No puedo hacer nada.

Todos los comienzos de la fundación, sus aportes. Los títulos de las tierras. Absolutamente su vida entera. Ella podía suplir absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba ahí. Pero no quería que nada fuera a parar a manos de Charlie.

-¿Qué planeas hacer para recuperar eso?

Bella dejó el cuchillo para mirarlo.

-Realmente no lo sé. Llevo años intentando urdir un plan y no he tenido éxito.

-Voy a ayudarte con eso Bella. Cuenta conmigo.

Ella realmente esperaba eso realmente. Bella apartó la vista de él.

-No tengo la seguridad aún de algo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Una parte del testamento de mi madre dice que si me llegara a casar dentro del tiempo estipulado, podría perderlo todo. No me interesa el dinero, pero dentro de esa casa hay cosas que serían pólvora en las manos de mi padre.

Edward contuvo el aliento.

-El día que firmamos nuestra unión recalcaste que esa propiedad estaba en tu poder.

-Rose ha tratado de revocar la cláusula. Es imposible, y no tengo más información.

Edward la miró a los ojos, apenados. Tristes más allá de su comprensión.

-¿Qué más tiene esa casa?

El timbre la sacó de la impactante mirada de Edward y se alejó.

-Iré a ver quién es.

Edward estaba impresionado. Bella escondía un mundo detrás de su recelosa apariencia y ahora entendía su falta de confianza en él, en el mundo. No podía revelar tan fácil sus cosas. Internamente estaba tan alegre de que ella finalmente su hubiera abierto con él para contarle su secreto que no podía creerlo. Entendía un poco más su mundo, aunque todavía estaba repleto de preguntas. De cuestionarios enteros. Así como también lo dominaba por completo la necesidad de saber cada cosa de ella, también sentía la intensa necesidad de protegerla. De poder asegurarle que él iba a resolver eso como fuera. No había nada que el dinero no solucionara y él tenía mucho para poder hacerlo.

Algo iba a pensar, algo tenía que poder hacer por ella. Ahora que veía que no solo era importante sacarlo de la empresa, sino devolverle la paz a su esposa.

-¡Oh, por Dios, que sorpresa!

Edward caminó hacia la sala.

-¿Quién es, cariño?

Se detuvo a medio camino. Con la botella en la mano.

-Madre.

Bella lo miró. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Cariño ¿Se te olvidó que tu madre venía?

No se le escapó el tono de sorpresa e ironía. Bella estaba impactada, en shock, algo ebria y sin ganas de enfrentarse a una mentira ahora que las cosas se relajaban entre ellos. Edward la miró y rió de repente.

-Ni siquiera lo mencionó. ¿Has comido, mamá?

Bella cerró la puerta y fulminó con la mirada a Edward, espalda a su madre.

-Por favor, Esme. Ve a la cocina, voy a cambiarme rápidamente.

Esme rió, dejando sus cosas en el recibidor.

-Por favor, Bella. Estás en tu casa, soy la entrometida aquí. Traje algo de postre, realmente lamento irrumpir así.

Las mujeres se miraron por dos segundos. Sonrientes. A Edward se le erizó la piel. Bella la midió con astucia, esta mujer frente a ella solo estaba en calidad de entrometida por una razón que ella podía entender muy bien. Esme le devolvió la mirada, la astucia rodando en sus ojos.

-No hay problema.

-Esperaba encontrarlos en casa, Edward mencionó que viajas demasiado. Que nunca estás en casa.

Edward tosió mientras iba detrás de ellas. Bella la miró apenada.

-Es verdad, Esme. Edward tiene toda la razón.

Lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras su madre entraba en la cocina. Edward elevó las manos en señal de frustración.

-Pero, ahora he decidido pasar una pequeña temporada en casa, tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos y hoy nos has encontrados descansando.

Volvió a ocuparse de la comida antes de que la histeria y la presión la hicieran hacer algo estúpido, dejó la cerveza atrás y fijo la vista en las verduras. Esme miró sonriente a su hijo.

-Eso es genial, hijo. Podemos disfrutar de una pequeña charla antes que me vaya.

El pánico invadía sus venas.

-Eso es genial, madre.

Que Dios se apiadara de ellos.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

-No temas, todo va a salir bien.

Edward arreglaba su camisa frente al espejo donde la veía estar quieta como una estatua mientras se quedaba sentada al borde de la cama. Ella se veía realmente hermosa con un pantalón oscuro muy ajustado y una camisa de color esmeralda que acompañaba sus ojos. Aunque no se viera ni un poco feliz esa mañana de domingo. Bella miraba un punto fijo más allá de su cuerpo. Ya estaba lista, le sobraba tiempo antes de que tuvieran que irse para poder asustarse por el almuerzo que iban a tener con la familia Masen.

-Fue bastante astuta. La otra noche se encargó de resaltar cada uno de los labores de la casa, de los cuales ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Bella lo vio encoger sus hombros.

-Es normal. Ambos trabajamos mucho tiempo. Es una casa enorme, por eso hay alguien que hace lo que nosotros no podemos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Se sintió impersonal…

Murmuró. Recordando para ella misma las palabras de Esme. Le habían generado cierto dolor, cierta molestia. En algún momento de la noche entendió el punto de su suegra. Ella estaba remarcando la importancia de un hogar, de una familia. Ellos ni siquiera habían querido eso. Entonces era obvio que todo eso que la mujer había sacado a relucir ni siquiera se viera.

La casa era neutra, desde luego que ella no había tocado ningún adorno, cuadro o escultura. Ni los colores de la sala, nada tenía su toque personal. Como si ella no estuviera allí. _O para que no se notara cuando se fuera, _pensó. ¿Cuánto duraría aquella farsa? ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con aquello a costilla de su padre? No sólo ellos estaban quedando en evidencia, pronto saldría todo a la luz. Cuando alguno de ellos se equivocara sin quererlo, cuando ya no pudieran manejar. Le aterraba saber que podría hacer Charlie para perjudicarla y que terminará por ensuciar a Edward o a su familia.

Se le erizaba la piel de solo pensarlo.

En algún punto tendrían que dejar de fingir. Porque sabía lo que pasaría entonces, se convertía en realidad o se acababa por completo.

Realmente, no estaba preparada para ninguna de las dos situaciones ahora mismo.

-Bella…

Ella le dio la espalda mientras salía.

-Dejalo. Termina con eso de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde.

Edward suspiró. Frustrado. Estar en sus propias vidas ya era difícil. Apenas estaba logrando que su esposa se abriera un poco más con él y ahora no solo tenía a Charlie empujando si no que su madre no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Edward había tratado de cubrir lo más que pudo sus demandas, habían sido exigentes y duras. Reales también. Por lo que no había sabido cómo reaccionar del todo.

Desde luego que imaginar una vida paralela con Bella incluía que ella se entusiasmara con absolutamente todo lo que los rodeaba. Que ella quisiera re modelar la casa le parecía una locura pero si iba a dejar su huella marcada y hacerla sentir cómoda. Lo aceptaría. Aunque Bella hubiera reído y remarcado que tal vez pensaría en un decorador, admitía ser un desastre como ama de casa, no le gustaba la cocina y pasaba menos tiempo que él mismo en la casa.

Ella había tirado por la borda cualquier participación en crear una vida.

Y sentía que estaba bajando los brazos. Que ya no podía remontar los sentimientos de Bella. Que ella capaz pudiera sentirse atraída pero que en realidad nunca lograría conquistarla.

-¿Edward?

Su melodiosa voz lo llamó desde el salón. Respiro profundamente y el aroma dulce del perfume de Bella le llenó los sentidos. Miró a su alrededor. Ella no había sido prolija esa mañana. El pijama colgaba descuidado de una silla, sus cremas y maquillajes estaban en la mesa del espejo. Dos pares de zapatos estaban a un costado de la pared y la cama estaba revuelta.

Su cuarto nunca antes había tenido tanta vida con ese desorden. Y si aún así Bella fuera un desastre como esposa. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Y con la que quería quedarse.

Bella estaba hiper ventilando. Edward la sostenía cerca. Volver a la casa Masen fue hacer un retroceso de casi siete años atrás y estaba a punto de volverla loca. No era demasiado agradable volver, no le gustaban los recuerdos y desde luego, pensó que nunca más vería a Mike a la cara. _Bueno, a la vida le gustaba ponerse como una perra. _Esme abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y los dejó pasar.

Estaba segura de que esa mujer la detestaba y desde luego, que iba a hacerle pagar por todo. Ella lo presentia con todo su ser. Esme no era mala al nivel del mismo Charlie. La diferencia radicaba en el amor con el que la señora cuidaba de lo suyo. Mientras que su padre destruía todo a su paso.

-Un placer volver a verte, querida.

Le dio un abrazo maternal. Edward la guio hasta la sala. Carlisle Masen estaba de pie frente a ellos, serio y demasiado quieto. Su inteligente mirada se clavó en la suya.

-Isabella.

-Carlisle. Aprecio que me recibas en tu hogar.

Bella sentía la profunda necesidad de disculparse. De dar explicaciones como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo juzgada por los padres. Ciertamente le pareció ridículo. Más allá de que los padres de Edward eran personas excepcionales. Ella misma era una adulta, no podía ni ser juzgada ni tratada como la niña de diecisiete años que rompió el corazón de su hijo. Ella también había salido perjudicada en el proceso.

Miró a Edward. Su ahora esposo, quien sonreía y saludaba a su padre, ajeno a su mirada. El corazón se le estrujó. Sus estúpidas decisiones le habían llevado a perderlo y ahora estaba ahí. Como por arte de magia. Siendo tan suyo como nunca antes lo habría imaginado.

-¿Bella?

Se giró hacia su ahora cuñado. Sonriente. Calmada.

-Hey Mike. ¿Como estás?

Donde había esperado hostilidad y una mirada dura como la última vez que habían compartido un espacio. Sólo hubo una sonrisa tranquila.

-Todo bien ¿Cómo has estado?

La tensión voló lejos. Bella se relajó mientras Mike le entregaba una cerveza a ella y a Edward. A regañadientes. El trato con ella podría haber aflojado, se había distendido. Mike mostraba sus dientes, reía y la incluía en las conversaciones. Ahora Edward, era harina de otro costal. Bella se estiró bajo la mesa, pasando desapercibida. Estrecho su mano y le sonrió. Ella estaba allí con él, y solo él.

No le habría gustado que fuera de otra forma.

Edward estaba a punto de ponerse azul de los celos. Jamás había visto a su hermano más que como un niño bobo malcriado. Allí, sentados en la pirca tomando el té de la tarde todos juntos. Hablando de la empresa, luciendo su ropa ajustada marca Polo. ¿Cuándo habían hecho efecto sus clases de natación? _Por los mil demonios, es que no se calla nunca ¿No? _Edward suspiró apenas audible mente. Mike estaba tratando de impresionar. Y lo estaba logrando, Bella sonreía y estaba más tranquila. Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Admitió que estaba más adulto. Su corte de cabello era más recatado, su presencia era imponente y ya no era el niño desgarbado que él recordaba.

Frunció el ceño. _Ya ni siquiera puedo escuchar lo que d_ice.

Bella lo trajo a la realidad. Si ella no hubiera estado jugueteando con su mano donde tenía el anillo, habría pensado que se había olvidado de su presencia. Distraídamente la vio acariciar su mano, Edward fue abriendo la palma de su mano para darle más acceso. Bella acarició varias veces la parte del anillo donde estaba grabado su nombre.

Ya se había cansado de escuchar las proezas de Mike. Aunque ya no le parecía que fuera un niño escondido detrás de la sombra de su hermano, seguía siendo el que quería destacar. Se limitó a asentir como un robot. Esme se estaba encargando de responder y la alivió tener que prestar atención. Distraídamente pasó de nuevo la yema de su dedo por la parte rugosa del anillo de Edward. No recordaba que el de ella tuviera algún escrito.

Aprovecho la distracción de todos y miró. Edward le había abierto su mano para que ella jugara. _Isabella_. El grabado estaba en la parte que se mantenía dentro de la palma de la alianza. La letra era prolija y bellísima.

Se detuvo.

El de ella no decía el nombre de él por ningún lado. Lo sabía muy bien, era muy consciente de sus alianzas. Miró a su esposo. Edward la miraba con total intensidad. Ella tragó pesado mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos suavemente con los suyos. Su mano era cálida al igual que si mirada. La electricidad la recorrió entera. Edward le sonrió.

-Esta refrescando ¿vamos adentro?

Bella se apartó del momento mágico. ¿Para que iba a negarlo? Edward era el jodido amor de su infancia, muchas de las locuras que había hecho eran sólo para captar su atención. Y ahora quería agradecerle al maldito universo por volverlo a poner en su camino.

Tenía un miedo terrible que la estaba matando por dentro. Pero no podía negar lo que ya había admitido para sí misma.

Había estado enamorada de Edward más tiempo del que podía recordar. Ahora, lo amaba tan intensamente que daba miedo.

* * *

Tomó la llamada en el despacho de Edward mientras él se daba un baño en la habitación.

-Jacob.

La interferencia era horrible y apenas podía oír lo que le decía.

-_Te envié miles de emails, Bella. _

-Lo se. Lo siento. Estuve tratando de resolver tantas cosas aquí…

-_¡No me interesa! ¿Ya has olvidado lo que haces aquí? _

Bella aspiró profundo. Podía sentir los celos de Jacob a miles de kilómetros.

-Estas siendo injusto…

-_No. No lo soy. Estoy haciendo tú jodido trabajo aquí además de mantener a Yoca a raya junto a Jasper. ¿Acaso leíste el último reporte?_

-No lo hice.

Admitió. Bella recargó la frente en su mano. Estaba tratando de resolver todo sin lograr un equilibrio. Hacía cerca de cuatro semanas que no viajaba, tratar de ordenar la vida junto a Edward. Descubrir parte de su pasado. Luchar contra las amenazas de acusaciones contra la fundación y ocuparse de la fundación. Iba a terminar con su cabeza.

-_Deja de jugar a la casita feliz. Tu gente te necesita._

Cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Estaré tomando el primer vuelo que pueda.

_-¿Puedo pedirte que leas el reporte al menos? Estamos esperando que indiques algún camino. Sigues siendo la jefa aquí. _

-Lo haré, en la mañana tendrás mi respuesta.

_-Y Bella… recuerda qué es lo que haces allí y qué es lo que haces aquí. _

-Lo sé. Esto terminará algún día y podré volver.

A pasar más tiempo con su gente a hacer mejor su trabajo. A cuidarlos y protegerlos como les había prometido. Cosas que estaba postergando por tratar de cumplir con todos.

Jacob se despidió y se volteó para regresar a la habitación. Contuvo el aire. Edward estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Edward solo vestía el chándal de dormir y su cabello aún estaba mojado. La fuerza que estaba haciendo con sus brazos marcaban más sus músculos, su pecho parecía incluso más amplio.

-El suficiente.

Bella enmudeció.

-¿Quién era?

-Mi socio.

Edward asintió. Estaba tan rígido y su voz era tan tranquila que temía que explotara de momento a otro.

-¿Vas a contarme algo más?

-No, en realidad.

Edward entró en la habitación hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-Pensé que no viajarías, por lo menos en un tiempo. Sabes que he programado tiempo en el que te necesito.

-No puedes hacer eso sin preguntar primero. Tengo que viajar de urgencia y no puedo cambiar eso.

-¿Donde vas? ¿Por qué es una emergencia?

-Por favor...

-¿Con éste hombre? ¿Tu socio?

La incredulidad se marcó en su gesto. Edward no creía ninguna sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Edward.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Sólo huye de mí, de nosotros, de ésto. Sigue siendo misteriosa. Sigue haciendo tu vida mientras yo hago lo posible por incluirte en la mía.

-No hagas esto. No tiene sentido…

-¿No? ¿Para ti no tiene sentido? Para mí está muy claro.

-Esta muy claro. Esto no es un matrimonio de verdad. No tienes por qué saber que hago o dejo de hacer, Edward. Es mi vida.

-Tienes razón. Esto ni siquiera es real… me confundí por un segundo. Pensé que al menos podríamos ser transparentes, honestos el uno con el otro. Pero ni siquiera sé porqué tratamos de ayudarnos.

-Estas mezclando las cosas.

Edward rió mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-No puedes tener solo algunas cosas, Bella. Es todo o nada.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó. Bella se dejó caer en el sofá. Edward acaba de darle un ultimátum. Al menos así se había sentido. Sólo que la verdad se había atorado en su garganta y el miedo la había inmovilizado. No podía permitirse ir más allá con él. No se animaba a poner su corazón en juego otra vez.

Edward giró en la cama para verla. Sabía que ella dormía. El dolor de su mentira estaba todavía en su pecho. No había escuchado algo tan grave ni tan incriminatorio. El solo hecho que ella no pudiera decirle la verdad lo hacía hervir de los celos.

Suspiró. Tiempo. Paciencia. No podía ganarse la confianza de Bella si tampoco estaba trabajando tanto en obtenerla.

* * *

El bullicio del café a esa hora de la mañana era tranquilo, Lucas recibió su café con una sonrisa amable. Edward esperó que la mujer se retirara para poder hablar.

-Para ser un tema laboral, Edward, este es un ámbito demasiado informal.

-Lo sé. Quiero que hablemos de negocios, pero también quiero que esto quede entre nosotros. Ya conoce el riesgo quecorre la empresa y mi vida personal si Swan mismo u otro de sus seguidores me viera con usted.

Lucas asintió. Entendiendo el punto. Edward admiró el poder que imponía ese hombre. Lucas había sido un brillante en los negocios tecnológicos y hoy amasaba una fortuna que era inmedible. Entre joyas, tierras, el dinero entrando y saliendo de la compañía, más el capital que ello suponía. Lucas tenía gran poder económico, era justo lo que él necesitaba ahora. Pero no solo eso. A pesar de tenerlo todo, siempre lo había visto solo. Alguna que otra mujer con la que se lo había relacionado pero jamás una compañera o siquiera una novia. El punto de su asombro era la postura, la inteligencia que desprendía su mirada. La astucia. La desenvoltura de su ser.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, le recordaban a alguien.

-Bien, vamos directo al grano. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Como CEO de la empresa, represento gran parte de la empresa, aunque Charlie pujó a la junta hace algunos años a decidir que las desiciones definitivas se tomaran según el criterio participativo. No pude revatirlo a tiempo, dado que no había estudiado el tema y él lo argumentó de forma brillante.

Lucas empequeñeció los ojos.

-Es decir que no eres ni siquiera el responsable de todo lo que ocurre en tu propia empresa.

-Exacto, y ese es el punto. Quiero eso de regreso. Me arrebató la posibilidad, no soy más que un peón. Tiraré por la borda mi puesto si eso me hace verlo fuera del suyo. Pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que maneje una parte más de mi vida.

Edward se enderezó en su lugar, el fuego brillando en su mirada. Lucas podía reconocer a un hombre enojado cuando lo veía. Edward no solo estaba furioso, sino que habían tocado una parte importante de un hombre. La hombría. Edward era un hombre capaz, decidido y brillante, había escalado hasta la cima luego del escándalo de su padre. El error había sido confiar en el hombre equivocado. Pero estaba decidido a recuperar aquello que había perdido. Lucas sabía todo eso de Edward Masen, lo había estudiado. Realmente le agradaba el tipo. Pero sobretodo podía comprenderlo por el simple motivo de que intentaran meterse en su vida, con su mujer.

-Lo entiendo. Sigue.

Edward estiró la carpeta hacia él, sin soltarla todavía.

-Es una cifra para comprar todas las acciones de los departamentos que no me corresponden en titularidad. Este documento indica cuáles son, quienes son sus representantes y los papeles que fueron firmando uno a uno en predisposición al echo. Su moción es positiva a la hora de reducir a Swan de la empresa, en todos los casos.

Se tomó un momento para saber si lo seguía hasta el momento. Lucas asintió. Le entregó la carpeta. Y esperó.

El hombre frente a él, lo miró. Incrédulo.

-No estás pidiéndome el dinero para comprar las acciones.

-No. Te estoy pidiendo soporte económico, incluso dejándote mi puesto junto a mis inversiones y acciones.

-Le estás poniendo un precio a tu empresa.

Edward sonrió.

-Le estoy poniendo un precio a mi libertad. Con la mayoría de las acciones a un solo nombre. Tienes un setenta por ciento de la empresa en tu poder, puedes cambiar las reglas, quedártela, venderla o...

-...devolverte el lugar de CEO, pero con todo a mi nombre.

Lucas asintió.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Una corazonada. Eres el único hombre al que no hará frente, no lo quiero cerca de Bella y esto me excluye de utilizarla como cebo de manipulación. Estamos hablando de un caso externo, se hablará en la próxima junta. Eres un comprador competitivo que ya tendrá el sí de todos los accionistas independientes y el mío.

-Charlie va a quebrarse.

-No va a quedarse a verte ganar, a verte mandar directrices por encima suyo. Tampoco podrá chantajearte ni sobornarte.

Lucas sonrió.

-Soy el puerto seguro.

-Lo eres.

Lucas rió, soltando una carcajada. Realmente riendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Admirando a Edward, cerró la carpeta devolviéndola al centro de la mesa. La sorpresa del trato, la confianza absoluta, su semblante de felicidad al hablar de su libertad. Presentía que algo más estaba en el fondo pero no se atrevió a indagar todavía.

-¿Tenías un plan B, si decía que no?

Edward rió esta vez, relajando la postura.

-Demonios, claro no.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia completamente mía.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

La fila para el trasbordo era interminable. Bella estaba cansada y deseosa de llegar por fin a la casa. Aunque nunca jamás admitiría eso en voz alta. Había sido una larga semana sin saber de él. No le había escrito ni un mensaje, no había intentado llamarle y todas las veces que se vio así misma mirando el teléfono, no supo qué demonios inventar como excusa para hablar con él. Suspiró mientras relajaba la postura, aún de pie con los tacones, era un infierno. Jasper llegó con su maleta para situarse a su lado y le sonrió.

-Esperaba encontrarte antes de que te fueras a casa.

Bella señaló la fila delante de ella y suspiró pesadamente.

-Al parecer tengo un rato más aquí ¿Que sucede?

-Tengo información acerca del testamento de mamá.

Había oído eso antes y esa frase ya le daba solo escalofríos. Jamás se había tratado de una buena noticia. Bella se cruzó de brazos y miró atenta.

-¿Qué es?

-La semana pasada hubo una cena que Rosalie tuvo que organizar para una firma de Emmet. Por supuesto, como activo dentro de la empresa que formamos estuve allí. Alec estuvo con su esposa, alardeando que papá había decodificado en su favor otra condición para él. Que por supuesto, nos involucra a todos.

-Esa pequeña rata.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Es igual a papá. Por eso se llevan bien. De todas formas, la cláusula era que una vez que todos sus hijos estuvieran casados el testamento queda sin efecto, por lo que los fideicomisos se levantan. Papá ya no tiene efecto sobre, al menos, tu dinero y el de Alec que son los más pequeños.

Bella no se alteró.

-¿Esa información es segura?

-Tengo a Rosalie trabajando en ello. Pero al parecer sí. Al menos como abogada de la familia, ella pudo certificar un ingreso bastante grande sobre la cuenta de Alec. Eso justifica las vacaciones que están por tener en una semana.

Jasper rió mientras la abrazaba. Bella estaba en shock.

-Es demasiado bueno, Bella.

-No, Jasper. El único foco de Charlie es el dinero, si tiene que darme algo o lo que sea y ya no hay nada que le impida creer que tiene control sobre mí. Como él piensa que su dinero significa algo para mí, buscará la forma de retener algo.

-La casa de Nana.

Bella asintió.

-Mierda.

Jasper miró a su hermana. Cómo no había podido verlo lamentó haberlo soltado de esa forma. La dejó tomar un taxi e ir a casa. Suspiró casi con dolor, no quería nada más en el mundo que ver a su hermanita ser feliz.

Bella sabía que tenía que llegar a su fin por una maldita vez. Tenía que terminar con aquello finalmente. Si podía obtener los papeles de la casa de Nana tendría a Rosalie duplicando sus papeles y preparándose para el impacto que eso significaría. Preparar alegatos económicos personales y profesionales, redactar cartas de disculpas a las corporaciones que participaban con ellos en nombre de la asociación. Salir a flote con la compañía que mantenía a la sombra de su nombre. No eran actividades ilícitas ni mucho menos, pero sería un escándalo. Ni hablar del riesgo que corrían por los donantes activos que habían solicitado el anonimato y retirarían su nombre antes de formar parte de un revuelo.

La fundación estaría en boca de todos y se volvería algo comercial. Lo que habían tratado de evitar todos esos años.

Si acaso Rosalie no podía protegerlos del golpe tendría que acudir a Edward para conseguir un buen estudio de defensores legales. Y al demonio con todo, iba a demandar a Charlie por los sucesos. Por extorsión, por degradación de persona e incluso por chantaje. Podía quedarse con todo el jodido dinero. Ella no quería nada que viniera de su parte ni mucho menos de su madre.

Tomó las llaves de su bolso, arrastrando las maletas entró en la casa. Dejó todo a un costado y suspiró. La paz la envolvió con brazos cálidos, estar en África había sido una real locura. Las discusiones con Jacob casi la habían llevado a la locura, la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-¿Hogar dulce hogar?

Se sobresaltó, girando rápidamente. Lucas sonrió con su copa en la mano. Bella enmudeció.

-Que sorpresa... Hola.

Rió torpemente.

-Eso, yo... Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías. Estoy recién llegando...

-Si, Edward mencionó que estabas fuera por trabajo. Creo que ni él sabía que vendrías esta noche. Permíteme ayudarte con eso.

La ayudó a llevar el equipaje a la sala.

-En realidad, no. Adelanté un vuelo ¿Dónde está?

-Atendiendo una llamada en la oficina. Bajará en un minuto, Elena tiene la cena lista. Eso será una sorpresa de seguro.

Bella rió mientras la ponía la día. Recibiendo con gusto la copa de vino.

-Lo siento, creo que debería ser la que manejara esa información. Es... mi casa después de todo.

Lucas sonreía como un lobo, su mirada siempre era demasiado directa y poderosa, justo sobre sus ojos. No en otro lado. La hacía sentir cosas extrañas, una atención distinta. No era una tensión excitante entre un hombre y una mujer. Era una conexión que iba más allá de su comprensión. Un interés por sentarse por horas a oírlo.

-No pareces el tipo de mujer que usa delantal y plumero.

Bella rió. Era capaz de arar tierra no fértil con un rastrillo de alambres construido a mano que llenaba sus palmas de cayos duros y lastimaduras. Regar con solo un cubo de agua, ida y vuelta, cerca de un kilómetro de cosecha. Podía escalar la montaña Brandberg sin siquiera pestañear. Coser una herida de guerra con las manos desnudas, llenarse de sangre y atender a los enfermos sin siquiera contagiarse.

-No es mi estilo.

Admitió.

-¿Entonces qué puedes hacer?

Bella no se sintió tan inspirada en mucho tiempo, Lucas la miraba expectante y el deseo de hablar de sus niños. La fundación y sus proyectos se atascaron en su garganta. Suspiró para evitar el shock que eso le producía.

-¿Llego justo para los relatos? Me encantan las historias.

Edward le sonreía algo tenso. Bella se separó de Lucas, como un imán sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Hola, belleza.

Bella se detuvo en el último momento. Tenía que saludar a su esposo. La vena nerviosa de su cien le latió de tanto pensar en el asunto en un milisegundo. Jamás se había visto en esa posición. Sin embargo Edward no la presionó. Simplemente la estrechó en sus brazos suavemente por un minuto y le besó la frente. Cerró los ojos por la milésima de tiempo que eso había llevado. El contacto cálido de él después de pasar tantos días lejos era el recibir el hogar dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía en casa completamente. Impactada ante la revelación se apartó. Soltó el aire y sonrió.

-Hola...

-¿Así que estabas por contarnos de tus negocios? Estoy deseoso de oír cómo te ha ido la pasada semana.

Edward intensificó su mirada. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. O mentía o decía la verdad en ese momento. Tenía dos caminos. La decisión era ahora o nunca.

-¿Nos sentamos a cenar primero?

Elena había preparado una completa cena de pavo asado con ensaladas y el vino estaba demasiado exquisito. Estaba a punto de pedir otra botella al tiempo que Edward se la alejaba sutilmente. Edward sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no pensaba dejarla escapar del asunto. Una forma de atar a Lucas a los negocios y al intento de realidad de su compromiso, era que ella también se mostrara real. No dependía exactamente de él y realmente se moría por saber más de ella.

-Así que, Bella... ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?

Ella sonrió. Llena de orgullo antes de hablar de su empresa.

-Es una aplicación de moda. Mi cuñada, Alice es diseñadora. Hace un par de años como un hobby encontró una forma de asesorar a personas sobre qué vestir para ciertos eventos en particular. Ella todavía estaba cursando el último año de su licenciatura. Se volvió masivo y ya no tenía cómo manejar eso por su cuenta. Me ofrecí a ayudarle con los números y a darle... cierta organización. De momento a otro comenzamos a poner tarifas específicas por aquello y todo fue cuesta arriba.

Lucas estaba lleno de admiración. Rió y se inclinó el mesa olvidando su cena.

-Por favor, sigue, quiero escuchar el resto.

-Alice es una mente maestra de la moda, al principio se negó a soltar su actividad principal. Actualmente es un negocio. Ella tiene un equipo completo de asesores de imagen, encargados de cualquier cliente. Hay clientes fijos y tienen su propio personal. Así como Alice se encarga de un par de personas especiales que maneja por su propia cuenta.

Los verdes e hipnóticos ojos del hombre la atraparon. El desprendía tanto interés que se sintió tan cómoda y feliz de poder compartir con alguien así su experiencia en los negocios. Reconocía que Lucas era un hombre de mundo, quería escuchar cada una de sus opiniones una vez que terminara su historia.

-¿Los números siguen siendo lo tuyo?

-Por supuesto. Esa es mi parte del negocio. Alice es la parte creativa y yo el detrás de escena.

-Ni más ni menos, Bella. Es la parte más importante. Es cierto que la creatividad es quién te forja en una empresa pero saber llevarla es otra. Me imagino grandes cosas, y que no solo se limitan a eso.

-Está en lo cierto. Invertimos en crear una aplicación para tener facilidad de acceso, practicidad y realmente fue una de las mejores ideas que tuvimos. La página es más un centro de captación, está el catálogo. La revista online. Alice además está lanzando su propia cadena de ropa. Tenemos muchas más ideas y nos innovamos constantemente. Mutamos con el negocio, con las temporadas y aspiramos a grandes proyectos todavía.

Lucas dejó caer su espalda en la silla, sonriendo con satisfacción. Elevó su copa en el aire y bebió un trago. Su mirada estaba en Edward.

-Tu esposa es impresionante.

Edward asintió. Aún enmudecido ante toda la información. Bebió un trago largo de vino. Intentando sofocar el calor de su cuerpo. Su esposa hablando de su pasión era un infierno. No podía creer que conocía tanto acerca de esa compañía y tan ajeno a que su esposa era el jodido cerebro. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había hecho su prima para mantener a flote una idea como esa. Allí tenía respuesta. Tenía la sensación de que, en donde pusiera las manos, Bella podía hacer funcionar lo que fuera. La inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos, el conocimiento rondando por sus palabras. Su esposa era una empresaria. Y él estaba tan fascinado con aquello.

-¿Así que... cuál es el nombre?

-Indra Dress.

Edward contestó antes que ella pudiera pensarlo. Bella sonrió sin mirar a su esposo. La satisfacción corriendo por sus venas. Edward había sido un inversor en sus comienzos, claro que Alice le había devuelto su dinero en tiempo y en forma, él había estado bastante impresionado.

-Bella, espero que me cuentes más detalles.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa en sus labios. El poder fluyendo como si fuera la conversación de una junta empresarial.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?

Indra Dress actualmente se manejaba en una parte sur de Londres. Donde vivían actualmente su hermano con su cuñada. La oficina estaba situada en el centro de Lambeth, en la calle principal. Era una de las corporaciones femeninas más grandes que había en la zona y en su mayoría eran trabajadoras mujeres. Trabajaban con proyectos sociales de lugares específicos, como centros de ayuda de rehabilitación, centro de ayuda a las madres solteras. Siempre había un lugar para cualquiera que buscara un empleo. O al menos trataban de lograrlo en su mayoría. No era excluyente una carrera de arte para estar en el negocio. Un conocimiento basto y habilidad era todo lo que buscaba Alice. Al menos en su área.

-¿Qué hay de tu departamento de finanzas?

-Me llevó tiempo poder armarlo. Pero es un grupo sólido de hace unos dos años. Hay gente realmente hábil, de confianza absoluta y puedo manejarme más tranquila. Por supuesto que excavo a fondo en sus deberes, pero me siento tranquila al final del día.

-¿Hiciste todo por tu cuenta?

Bella detuvo el tenedor del postre.

-No...

Murmuró suavemente. Sabía que la siguiente respuesta exponía más de lo que quería, pero de todas formas podía arriesgarse.

-...tengo un amigo muy cercano que estuvo conmigo desde el principio.

-¿Qué hizo esta persona, exactamente?

-El plan de negocio, fue su cooperación. Actualmente, tiene otras formas de participar. Pero en un principio fue eso.

Edward la miró con cautela.

-¿De quién hablas específicamente, cariño?

-Riley Bears.

Solo le alcanzó una mirada el rostro de él para saber que no estaba precisamente contento con la idea de que fuera un amigo cercano. Pero Edward podía quedarse con lo que fuera que hubiera pensado, ella no podía exponer más detalles.

-¿Así que cuáles son los proyectos a futuro?

Bella se giró hacia Lucas.

Alice había comenzado a armar una colección para el verano y la próxima idea era un armar un desfile a nivel nacional. De alto impacto sobre la moda. Hacer conocida la empresa, empezar con exportaciones de productos, llevar el negocio a nivel internacional.

-Tienes grandes ideas.

-Totalmente.

-No tengo palabras, Bella. Desde luego que desde el primer momento entendí que no tienes ni un pelo Swan. Disculpando traerlo a la conversación. Pero cada vez que te escucho hablar, es increíble. Me encantaría que me tengas en cuenta como patrocinador el día que lances el proyecto. Me imagino que Edward será tu primer sponsor también.

Le tomó la mano posesivamente, suave pero firme. Bella tembló ligeramente.

-Los intereses de mi esposa son de vital importancia para mí...

La miró a los ojos.

-...Sabe de sobra, que me tendrá siempre que me necesite y más.

-Gracias.

Susurró sin darse cuenta. El agradecimiento que sentía en el corazón no solo era hacia lo que él estaba diciendo. Estaba eternamente agradecida por sentirlo cerca, por sentir el calor de el acompañamiento. Por que por primera vez en su vida no estaba sola, tenía a Edward apoyando sus movimientos y por primera vez también, podía relajarse. Confiar. Dejarse llevar. Sin tener que estar especulado si él iba a utilizar la información a su favor o estar esperando el momento para atacarla. Podía bajar las defensas. Edward la hacía sentir segura, protegida.

Él vio el cambio en el segundo en que sus ojos estuvieron sobre los suyos. El instante duró para siempre. Guardado a fuego en su mente. El segundo, en el que su esposa lo había dejado entrar.

Lucas se despidió Bella y ella se perdió dentro de la casa.

-Espero que podamos repetir estas reuniones, Edward.

Golpeó su hombro amistosamente y sonrió. Como un padre haría con su hijo.

-Bella es magnífica, espero que lo sepas y puedas cuidar de lo que tienes a tu lado. Ella está totalmente de tu parte. Puedo ver el equipo que son.

Edward asintió. La mano de Lucas se quedó estática, con un poco de presión más de la necesaria sobre su hombro.

-Cuida de ella. Hay un montón de buitres que irán detrás de ella si le sacas un ojo de encima.

Se quedó solo en la oscuridad sopesando si eso era una maldita amenaza sobre él o una advertencia. El estómago se le hizo un nudo.

Bella entró en la cocina, tomó la copa de vino y salió al patio trasero. La noche era serena, fresca por el lago. Sin ruido de ciudad. Tan como lo era Namibia. El corazón se le llenó de añoranza. Su gente, extrañaba cada segundo que pasaba en Londres el contacto humano con ellos. El único momento en el que podía ser ella realmente. Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

-¿Cansada?

-Demasiado. Ya ni siquiera puedo pensar.

Murmuró, sabiendo que él acaba de pararse a su lado.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche, Lucas... le gustas.

Bella sonrió suavemente. Edward paseaba la mirada por los rasgos suaves de su rostro, algo enrojecido por el sol. Sus pestañas largas posadas sobre sus mejillas, sus labios en una mueca suave. Estaba visiblemente relajada. Se acomodó de costado en la baranda, se dedicó a mirarla. A apreciar cada detalle de ella, sin sentir un ápice de vergüenza. Esa noche quería mirarla. _Incluso tocarla si se dejara_, pensó. Suspiró apenas, la había extrañado. La había necesitado.

-Me gusta también.

-Eso noté... parecían cercanos. Antes de que llegara.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro. Bella suspiró.

-Edward, no...

-No estoy atacándote, es solo que...

-Lo conozco.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que mi madre y yo estuvimos tiempo solas en un lugar que no sé donde fue antes de que me llevaran a la casa de mi padre. Eso fue cerca de los tres años, Edward. En ese tiempo anterior, un hombre nos visitaba. Recuerdo su voz, la melodía que solía cantarme...

Sin saber por qué, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se atascó con un llanto a punto de salir. Miró hacia el cielo y respiró profundo. Parpadeando, tratando de alinear sus emociones.

-...no sé qué es lo que signifique. Pero sé que él me reconoce. Lo siento.

Volvió a mirarlo. Edward se había enderezado para acercarse a ella. Los engranajes de su cabeza moviéndose tan rápido.

-Bella...

Edward la acercó a su cuerpo sin dudarlo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluír por su rostro.

-Lo siento. Su voz me traslada al pasado, es como si algo nos conectara.

Él lo sabía. Lo había visto esa noche. Solo que sus celos le habían negado la posibilidad de entender más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista. Un hombre demasiado atento de una mujer. Pero ahora entendía el interés genuino de Lucas sobre Bella, todo el tiempo. Acerca de conocerla, de averiguar acerca de su vida, el interrogatorio que había logrado más que él mismo en todo el tiempo que llevaban casados. Aquello era enorme, si llegara a ser verdad lo que estaba pensado.

Bella había llorado silenciosamente un buen rato hasta que se durmió. Edward la sostenía sobre su pecho. Era la sensación más placentera del mundo. Cerró los ojos, con sus labios sobre su frente respiró su perfume. Aquella mujer que conocía tan fuerte y tan firme, era una pequeña bola de emociones esa noche. Más que estar dispuesto a descubrir qué era lo que había entre Lucas y ella, estaba cada día más convencido de que podía liberarlos de las garras de Charlie. Y si ella quería lo que había dentro de la casa de su abuela. Si eso era importante para ella, Bella iba a tenerlo.

Y solo había una forma de obtenerlo.


End file.
